Green Eyes
by kyMabeAr57
Summary: A new girl moves to Forks to get away from her mother and her new husband. Angelica is a sweet, kind, shy, and caring girl who never lets life get her down. One day she meets Jacob Black and everything changes. *Sorry for sucky summary and the first few chapters are rough but it gets better! First story please no flames, but guide me if you can.* Rated M cause I want to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first story ever! It will be a Jacob and oc story. Well he goes nothing...**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any characters except my oc all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

Prologue:

I was finally leaving. I got to leave this hellhole once and for all. My mom and her husband could not hurt me ever again. I was going to live with my paternal grandmother in a little town called Forks. I was getting my chance to have a better life and i was happy. I had a feeling i would be safe in this new place.

Safe and happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight Stephanie Meyer does**

Chapter 1

I walked off the plane and looked around for my grandmother. When i spotted her i couldn't help the smile that overtook my face as i ran to her.

"Maw-Maw!", I screamed as i hugged her.

"Hello my little angel", she said to me as she hugged me back as hard as her old age would let her.

My grandmother was a beautiful older black woman who had a kind face. I was only half black, the other half being white, giving me a lighter skin tone. She was about 5'6, a little shorter than my 5'10 body, but whenever i was around her I felt little again.

"Look at you!", she exclaimed, "You've grown!".

It's true I have grown from the last time I've talked to her face-to-face. I use to be short then about a year ago I sprouted from my 5'4 stature. I looked the same though, as i always have. I had a lighter skin tone, though you could I had black in me. I had the skin tone of Alicia Keys, at least that's what I've always been told. I had curly brown hair that went down to the middle of my back and had emerald green eyes. My lips were full and I had doe eyes. I had a lithe body from all of my years in ballet.

"Well let's get out of this airport and get home, I've made your room up for you."

"Thanks Maw-Maw, I really am grateful"

I mean it. I was grateful. My dad died about three years back and I know it's been hard on her having lost dad and Paw-Paw in a span of 7 years.

"Stop talking all that nonsense, no need to thank me, and let's get on home, alright?"

"Okay let's go home", I said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

When we finally pulled up at the house I was excited. I hadn't been to this house in years! It was just as I remembered, a white two story house with an absolutely beautiful garden. Maw-Maw loved planting flowers, it probably helped that it was constantly raining here. Maw-Maw taped my shoulder.

"Come on, get your bags and I'll show you to your room. I've had a few kids that you will go to school with help paint and put everything together", she said.

When we got into the house I smiled. It was just like I remember. After you got out of the small hallway it lead straight into the living-room, where my grandpa's big screen television sat, surrounded by a couch, love seat, and my grandpa's recliner. In then entry way to the left is where the kitchen was and an archway that lead to the dinning room. In the living-room there was a staircase where I knew my room would be.

"You'll have the upstairs to yourself, I can't get up and down the stairs anymore to get up there. One room will be your bedroom, the other will be your computer room. I already have everything set up the right way...well I think I do? I don't know much about computers but I had a friend set it up", my grandmother said, making me laugh.

"Oh that's fine Maw-Maw, thank you so much!"

"No need to thank me sweetheart, I did it because I love you. Now go on upstairs and unpack while I make dinner. Does fried chicken sound good?"

I felt my stomach rumble. I haven't had Maw-Maw's cooking in so long. She was by far the best cook I have ever had the privilege of knowing.

"Sounds great! I'll go fix up my room and I'll be back down to help, okay?"

"Alright darling, tell me what you think of your room when you come back down", she said walking into the kitchen.

I walked upstairs and seen all the pictures on the wall of my dad, mom, grandparents and I. I smiled, remembering all those happy memories. When I finally reached the top of the stairs, I entered my room and gasped. It was beautiful, absolutely and utterly beautiful. Maw-Maw had painted the walls a fancy intense yellow and had a dark purple carpet put in. The bedding was a beautiful lavender with light yellow thrown in every now and then. The dressers and desk where and elegant grey color, making the room all tie together. I smiled a broad shit-eating grin knowing that my grandmother remembered my two favorite colors were purple and yellow.

"I love it", I whispered to no one.

I put all my close in the closet and dressers, making room at the bottom of the closet so I had room for my shoes. I hung up photos of my dad, grandparents, and my best friend, Bridget. I took out the last few photos and paused. They were of my mother, before she got married to _him_. They were of us, before the accident that claimed my fathers life. After contemplating for a few moments I hung them up. She was still my mother and I loved her.

I went into the room across the hall and looked around. The room had green walls and had a light colored hardwood floor. In the room was a windows computer with a printer next to it. I felt a bit bad that Maw-Maw bought one, knowing that she will never use it. I would help out a lot to make it up to her. The room had basic office supplies so I put all of my technology devices, besides my phone, in there and went to go set up the bathroom.

When I was done with everything I put my long curly hair into a messy bun and went back downstairs. When I got into the kitchen I seen my grandmother setting everything in the dining room through the archway.

"Come on and sit down sweetheart, everything is done", she said smiling.

Smiling back I said to her, "okay but tomorrow I'm going to cook us a nice dinner."

"That's fine sweetheart, you can have it ready before I get home from my shift at the hospital", she said smiling that cute old person smile.

"Alright Maw-Maw, I'll even make a coconut cream pie", I said. Cooking and baking were two of my favorite things to do. I loved doing them ever since I was little.

"Tomorrow why don't you go down to the beach, it is very beautiful you know."

"I will I love the beach", I said. We lived in Forks but we were very close to the La Push border. We couldn't live on the reservation because we didn't have quileute blood in us. The house was surrounded by woods which on one half was Forks and the other half La Push.

"I have your Paw-Paw's truck in the garage, I'm giving it to you because I know he would have wanted you to have it", she said smiling a soft smile.

"Thank you", I said softly. I loved that truck. It was a 1999 Ford, black, four door pick up.

After dinner and me cleaning up, my grandma went to bed kissing me on the head saying she had to get up for work early. Since today was Friday I didn't have school for a few days. Something I was thankful for. After talking to Bridget for a few hours I took a shower and went to bed.

The last thing I remember before going to bed was thinking of the beach tomorrow. I had a feeling in my chest that told me this visit would change everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I forgot to mention that this story takes place in Eclipse. I will also try to update at least every two days.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

When I woke up in the morning I felt excited. I was going to the beach today! I looked over at the alarm clock on my nightstand and seen that it read 10 o'clock, perfect time for me to get up in the morning. I was most definitely not a morning person. I wasn't mean or anything,I just was usually not in a good mind-state until at least 9 o'clock.

"Maw-Maw?", I called walking down the stairs. I looked in the kitchen and seen a note from her laying on the counter.

_Dear Angelica, _

_I won't be home until six this evening. I work Monday through Friday's from nine to six. The fridge is filled with food for when you're hungry, and I stocked up with Hershey's Chocolate. I also got you pop-tarts and bagels with honey-nut cream cheese, I know how you love to eat those for breakfast._

_Love you,_

_Maw-Maw_

I smiled knowing that she remembered my obsession with chocolate milk and pop-tarts. I suppose the bagels were her way of getting me to eat healthy, not that I minded, I liked bagels too.

"Well I suppose I'll eat and then go to the beach", I mumbled, talking to absolutely no one.

After a delicious breakfast of chocolate chip cookie pop-tarts and chocolate milk, I went upstairs to get ready for the beach. It was a bit nippy out so I decided on putting on some skinny jeans with just a black Nike hoodie, and a pair of my black combat boots. I put my hair into a hair into a braid, knowing that I couldn't do anything to it without wetting it first.

Going into the garage, I smiled. Sitting there in all its glory was my Paw-Paw's truck. I remembered all the times him taking my dad and I fishing. My grandpa died from heart failure. He was a healthy man but the doctors say it was hereditary and there wasn't much we could do.

When I pulled up to the beach I felt a pull. Not knowing what it was, I ignored it. Walking along the beach I picked a spot farther away from the water and put my blanket down, sitting. I smile while just watching the water and knowing my dad loved the beach too. No matter how many years pass I still feel sad knowing he is not here with me anymore.

My dad died in a car crash while picking me up from a ballet recital. We were laughing and talking like we usually do then all of a sudden a semi started swerving, knocking us from the road and into the trees. I survived by my dad died on impact, since he put his body in front of mine when he seen what was coming. I lived but messed up my knee and have a scar running from the bottom of my left breast and to the end of my hip bone. I haven't danced since, my knee not allowing me.

Smiling still from the memories of my dad and his laugh, I felt something hard hit my face.

"Son of a bitch", I groaned, holding my nose. I looked down and seen blood.

"Oh shit I'm sorry, are you okay?", I heard a deep, husky voice ask.

"It's fine, I'm sure you didn't do it on purpose", I said standing up.

When I looked up I seen a huge, russet skinned man standing over me. He was tall, at least 6'5, and was utterly beautiful. He had cropped hair that was looking a little shaggy, but still looked good. He had a very muscular build, and I do mean muscular. I could only imagine being hit by him. He also had a strong jawbone and nose. Looking up further my emerald green eyes met with beautiful dark brown ones, almost black. I gasped when I felt it. It felt like something warm went into my soul and completed it. I didn't even realize I had been incomplete until that moment.

I noticed that the man was looking at me in complete and other adoration, making me blush. Then all of a sudden he looked angry, but his anger didn't seem directed towards me.

"You're hurt", he said touching my nose lightly, concern covering his voice.

"It's okay really, it's not broken. I'm sure you didn't mean to throw the ball at m", I said softly, for some reason not wanting him upset.

"Jake, what the hell is taking so long?", a voice sounded from behind him.

"Shut the fuck Paul, I'll be there when I'm done", he practically growled out. He then grabbed my face gently, his whole demeanor changing while addressing me.

"It's still bleeding a little, do you have any tissue?", he asked me, speaking softly.

"Yes its in my bag", I said getting ready to grab it. Shaking his head he grabbed my hand gently and grabbed the bag instead. Looking in it for a second he grabbed out the small package of tissues. Opening them he grabbed some and gently put it to my nose.

"Tilt your head back so I can get all the blood off, okay princess?", he asked making me blush. Nodding my head I did as I was told and he gently cleaned off all the blood and got it to stop bleeding. Putting all the bloodied tissues into a clean one he put it in his back pocket.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you", he said looking at me with puppy eyes.

I laughed. "It's okay, really, I'm the one who should apologize for you cleaning up my blood", I said feeling my face heat up usually made me feel more nervous, but for some reason around him I couldn't seem to get as embarrassed as usual.

"It's fine, I don't mind blood...well actually just your blood. I didn't want you hurt. I'm Jacob by the way, Jacob Black", he said smiling down to me.

My heart swelled when he said he didn't want me hurt. I don't know why but what he said made me happy. I liked him only being comfortable touching me and not wanting me hurt. I shook my head mentally scowling. I was being stupid, I had just met him!

"I'm Angelica", I said speaking softly. He beamed when he heard me say my name. I smiled when I seen him smile. I liked that smile and I wanted it to stay on his face. I always wanted him to be happy.

"Angelica, my angel", he whispered so low I'm not sure if I heard him. Either way I put my head down and blushed. God, what was wrong with me? I may be shy, but I hardly ever blush!

All of a sudden I felt a finger under my chin pushing my head back up. My eyes met his almost black ones once more. Looking into his eyes, I realized I didn't need to understand the feelings I had for him. I wanted to be with him, not matter how fast this was. Looking at him I smiled, causing him to smile. That's how we stood for what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes. That's the moment I realized the sky had changed colors.

"Oh shit! I have to go, I'm cooking dinner tonight for my grandma! Dammit! I almost forgot!", I exclaimed. Bending down I folded and put the blanket into the big bag. Grabbing the bag I stood back up and looked at Jacob. He was staring at me with a heartbroken expression, making my heart squeeze.

"You have to go? Can I at least have your number?", he asked me in a hopeful tone. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course you can, do you have your phone with you?", I asked. He nodded and handed his phone to me. After putting in my number and saving it I handed it back to him, smiling a little sadly.

"Here you go. will you call me?", I asked a bit pathetically if I was being honest with myself.

"Of course I'll call you. How about tomorrow we meet up for lunch? I'll by", said Jacob, smiling. I nodded my head and grinned back up at him, which earned a smile from him that would make the gods jealous.

"Okay, I have to go. See you tomorrow", I said waving and walking back up to my truck. Driving off I smiled as I thought about what happened. I decided that I must be psychic because today was an amazing day. As I was pulling out of La Push I heard wolf howls in the distance. The wolfs sounded happy about something, making me wonder why there were wolves in La Push and why they sounded so happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay sorry for not updating sooner, but I had a chemistry test to study for. Also I would like to thank you for the constructive criticism I am taking everything into consideration to improve my writing. **

**On a different note I would like to say some of the changes in my story. I am having Leah an imprintee, not a wolf. I felt bad for her, and didn't want her to be bitter. Embry will be her wolf/imprinter. Also, I might throw in some Bella bashing, sorry not a fan of her toying with Jacob and having any consequences. So, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

After a delicious dinner of shrimp linguine, Maw-Maw and I sat down and watched a movie. She had a movie collection that would make the movie theater jealous. Any time a new movie came out, she bought it. She had all Disney movies, superhero movies, and even some movies that no one has ever heard of. I wasn't complaining though, at least I could never be bored.

"So how was your day sweetie?", she asked. I felt my cheeks heat up, even though I was grinning from ear-to-ear.

"I went down to the beach today and met someone, we're suppose to go out for lunch tomorrow." Her face broke out into a small smile and she nodded her head.

"I could tell something happened by the way you were humming during dinner. So, tell me about this someone."

"Well he's really tall, quiluete, and he seemed sweet. I don't know how to describe it but he made me feel special." By now I was probably beet red, but still had that damn smile still on my face. Maw-Maw smiled while getting a far away look on her face.

"That's what it was like when I met your grandpa. It was like love at first sight, but be careful sweetie, not everyone is like your grandfather. I don't want to see you hurt." I nodded say that I will. She stood and kissed my head before going off to bed.

After watching another movie I went to bed figuring I needed to be energized for tomorrow. After getting changed into my pj's my phone went off. I looked at the caller I.D. and seen an unknown number. My heart was beating faster than usual when I answered, not knowing if it was Jacob or my mother and her piece of shit husband.

"Hello?", I asked into the phone timidly.

"Angelica?", I heard a deep voice ask.

"Jacob!", I squealed into the phone,jumping up and smiling. I was ecstatic! He had called! Then realizing what the hell I just did and knowing he heard me squeal and jump up and down, I tried to play it cool, clearing my throat.

"Um..yeah this is Angelica." It was quiet on the other side of the phone then I heard a deep laugh that went made me feel warm.

"So you're excited to hear from me I'm guessing. I just wanted to be sure you were home safely, plus to get your address for tomorrow."

"Oh..yeah um I got home safely...", I trailed of not knowing what to say. I just wanted to talk to him in person so I could see his face.

"Okay well how about we meet up at noon tomorrow for lunch?", he asked, sounding nervous. I told him that's fine and gave him the address, feeling giddy about tomorrow.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, bye angel."

"Bye Jacob." The line went dead. I sat there for a minute before I began to jump up and down squealing once again. I really needed to stop doing that. After about five minutes of jumping my knee began to ache so I laid down for bed. When I began to drift off I swear I heard a wolf howl somewhere close by, leaving me again wondering why there were wolves in Forks.

*Next Day*

When I woke up the next day, I woke up with a smile knowing today I got to see Jacob today. Stretching I rolled over and looked at the alarm clock and seen the time, it was eleven a.m. Jumping up I ran into the bathroom and started the shower. After shaving my legs and armpits I got out of the shower and went into my room to get ready. I put on a pair of red skinny jeans, a white tank, and a black leather jacket. I brushed my hair and put some products in it so it would be soft and non-frizzy. Just as I was fastening the shoe strings on my ankle high combat boots is when the door bell rang.

Grabbing my black purse I opened the door and smiled. There, in all his glory was Jacob. He looked good, he had on dark jeans and a black t-shirt. I could smell him, he had a woodsy smell on him that made me get a shiver down my spine.

"Hello Angel", he said. I felt another shiver go down my spine when he called me angel. I liked that nickname when it came from him, but if he could call me a nickname then so could I.

"Hey, Jake", I said back. It wasn't the best nickname ever, but I didn't want to call him Jakey, that would just be weird. His smile broadened when I called him that though, so I didn't dwell on it.

"Ready to go?", he asked. I nodded and he grabbed my hand and we ran to the car, trying not to get wet with the constant rain here in Forks. He opened the door for me and closed it when I sat in the seat of his VW rabbit. When he got into the car he looked over at me, smiling, and grabbed my hand. When he intertwined our fingers I felt electricity run through my veins. I looked over at him and knew he felt it too. Smiling, he started the car and we were off.

When we arrived at the diner Jake opened up my door once again and we ran inside. After being seated and ordering our drinks is when the questions started.

"Wanna play twenty questions?", Jake asked.

"Sure, you go first."

"Favorite color?"

"Purple and yellow, I can't ever decide."

"Favorite food?" That's how it went on for our entire lunch. He would ask me questions on everything, and all my answers I knew he took into deep consideration. I asked him questions too and learned that he lived with his dad on the reservation. His favorite animal was a wolf and his favorite color was green. When I finally looked at the clock I seen that it was almost four in the afternoon. When seeing what I was looking at, Jake turned his head and seen the time as well, making his face fall.

"Oh, it's getting pretty lat", he said frowning. I knew what he was thinking, I didn't want to leave either.

"Yeah, I guess it is..." I trailed off. I didn't want to leave so soon either.

"Do you wanna come to my friends house tonight, we were going to have a movie night tonight. My friends will be there with their imp..er their girlfriends too, so you won't be the only girl." I could tell he was nervous, he was rambling.

"I'd love too! Just let me leave my grandma a message." I called my house and left a message on the answering machine telling Maw-Maw where I was and that there was leftovers in the fridge, and that if she wanted me home to just call and I'd be on my way.

"Okay I'm ready", I say grabbing my purse. He lays the tip on the table and grabs my hand, leading me outside and to the car. When we pulled away from the diner I became a little nervous. Were we moving too fast? No, I don't thinks so. I mean we were moving fast, but it felt right, and I have always trusted my feelings with everything. They haven't failed me yet, but I was nervous for another reason. Would Jake's friends like me?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, all rights go to Stephanie Meyer**

****When we pulled up to a cute little one story house, I was nervous. My heart was beating fast and my palms were a little sweaty. I didn't know why I agreed to come, I'm not a fan of meeting new people. I get shy and stutter for crying out loud! _I'm here for Jacob, _I reminded myself in my head.

"What's wrong Angel?", Jake asked me seeming concerned.

"Nothing, it's just I get nervous around new people", I stated in a quiet voice.

"You don't seem shy to me."

"Well, around you I'm not, for some reason. Usually though I get as nervous as a turkey on Thanksgiving."

He laughed at that and got out to open my door for me. Grabbing my hand he led me up the front steps and into the house, without knocking, making me even more nervous. I don't know these people! I shouldn't just walk in, even if Jacob was with me, it felt wrong. After taking off our shoes, Jake led me through the small room and into a living room which was filled with people.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet someone", Jake said smiling and putting his arm around my waist.

Everyone stood and turned around to look at me, and holy shit were they tall. I knew Jake was tall but to see that all of his friends were pretty much the same height should have made me nervous, but didn't. I was use to being the tall one in the room, it was sort of refreshing to be one of the shorties. I looked around and noticed that there were eight guys, three girls around my age, maybe a little older, and a little girl playing in the corner with her dolls. I suddenly noticed that they were looking at me expectantly and I gulped.

"Uh, hi I'm a Angelica", I said quietly giving an awkward wave.

"Hi Angelica, I'm Emily, and this is my home", said one of the females, holding out her hand. I looked at her and seen she had three scars running down her face, marring it, even though she was incredibly beautiful. I didn't linger on her scars, knowing it was rude. I shook her hand with a small smile on my face.

"You have a beautiful home", I said. Then a big man, a little bigger than Jake came and wrapped his arms around Emily, looking down to her with so much love in his eyes, I thought I would tear up. He looked at me holding out his hand smiling.

"Hey Angelica, I'm Sam, this is also my home", he said with a slight chuckle. I shook his hand and smiled back, these people weren't so bad. I liked them all so far.

"Damn Jake, where'd you find this pretty little thing?", asked one of the guys. He was shorter than Jake, but only by an inch at most. He seemed angry to me, like he was constantly pissed off. I felt Jake's arm around me tighten and a growl come from his chest. I looked at him weirdly but he didn't seem to notice, he was giving the other guy a death glare.

"Shut up Paul, now", Jake growled out. Ah, so his name was Paul. I didn't want Jake to fight with his friends so I decided to step into the spotlight again, something I hated doing.

"Hi Paul, I'm Angelica", I said putting out my hand for him to shake. He looked at it for a second then shook it, making Jake's grip tighten on me slightly more.

"Hey, I'm Paul, it's nice meeting Jake's _other_ lady friend", he said with a shit-eating grin on his face. I looked at Jake in confusion. Did he have a girlfriend already? The thought made my heart squeeze.

"Paul", Sam said in a warning voice. Jake growled again beside me, his arm tightening even more and pulling me closer to him.

"Alright, that's enough. I'm Leah and this is Embry", said a girl who looked to be around my age and my height. She was stunning, of course, most native women that I've ever met have been. The guy beside her was about the same height as Paul and, of course, very muscular. All these guys looked a like when it came to their height and muscle. She held out her hand and shook mine, then so did Embry.

"Since there are a lot of people here I'll just sum it up. That's Seth, my brother, Quil, Brady and Collin", said Leah pointing to the four boys standing over on one side of the living room. They all looked at me and waved. Quil was the biggest of the four, probably around Embry's height, and the most muscular. Seth, Brady, and Collin were around the same height and muscular form, though Seth was slightly bigger. I deemed those three the youngest in the group.

"That's Kim and Jared over there, little Claire over there, and you know the rest", she said smiling. Kim gave me a shy wave hello, which I returned. Jared gave me a big smile and waved very enthusiastically. I smiled at both of them and nodded my head. Claire walked over to me and waved up at me. My smile brightened and I bent down to shake her little hand.

"Hewwo, I is Cwaire", she said smiling. She was so cute! I loved children and she was one of the cutest toddlers I've seen.

"Hi Claire, I'm Angelica", I said looking at her chubby cheeks widen from her smile. She gave me a hug then walked over to Quil, who automatically opened his arms for her. Standing back up Jacob grabbed my waist again and looked down on me with a look of pure adoration on his face, making me blush. I was a little worried though still, did Jacob have a girlfriend, because if he did he shouldn't hold me like he was. I decided not to dwell on it and ask him when we were in private.

"So Jake, you went from white milk to chocolate milk in a matter of few days huh?", asked Quil, grinning like a madman. Jake just smiled and laughed at what Quil said, but I was a little confused. Why the hell were they talking about milk.

"Yep, but at least I can have my glass now, huh Quil?"

Quil's face darkened at he growled at Jake, even though he didn't look to serious. Everyone in the room laughed at Quil, leaving me out of the joke, but I ignored it.

Emily walked through an entryway that lead to what I'm assuming was the kitchen, making me a little startled because I hadn't even known she disappeared.

"Dinner's ready", was all she said before all the guys zoomed out of the room and into the kitchen. Jake looked at me as if asking for approval. I laughed at his puppy dog face.

"Come on let's go, I'm still full from lunch but I'll sit with you", I said looking up at him smiling. We walked into the kitchen and sat down. I wasn't hungry, still full from lunch, but whatever they were eating smelled delicious. I looked around and seem that it was meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob. There was enough food on the table to feed and army, but looking around I hadn't a doubt in my mind that it would get finished. Shaking my head and smiling I sat down next to Jacob and began talking with the people I had a feeling I would be getting close with.

Pulling up into my driveway I was a little nervous. Dinner and the movie we watched were good, I enjoyed everyone's company, even Paul. Now that I had Jacob alone though I had to ask about if he had a girlfriend or not.

"What's wrong Angel?", he said looking at me in concern.

"Do you have a girlfriend?", I asked rather bluntly. I had been prepared to do this more calmly and subtle, but hey, shit happens.

"NO! I mean no, I do not have a girlfriend. Is this about what Paul said", he asked seeming a little angry. I nodded my head to him, but I was off in my own little world. Jacob didn't have a girlfriend, which meant that I could fill that position. I was giddy, I could tell he liked me, but I just didn't know for sure if he was already taken. He wasn't though! He was single! I heard him talking to me so I tuned in.

"...but only if you want to of course", he was saying in a nervous tone. I looked at him not knowing what the hell he was trying to ask me. I should have payed attention. I mentally scowled myself, _pay attention next time!_

"Uh, could you repeat that?", I asked him.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?", he said, with much more confidence in his voice. I smiled the biggest smile I think ever, making my face hurt a bit.

"YES! Uh, I mean yeah, yeah I'll be your girlfriend." He beamed down on me, looking as excited as I was. His smile slowly faded and he leaned in closer, to where we were only a few inches apart. I leaned in a little more, my heart going into a frenzy. Finally he looked me in the eyes before closing them and softly pressing his lips to mine. I responded instantly and wrapped my arms around his neck, curling my fingers into his hair at the nape of his neck. He wrapped his warm, strong arms around my waist to pull me closer, a growl building in his chest. After a few more minutes he pulled back, resting his forehead against mine.

"That was amazing", he breathed. I giggled looking into his eyes. A few minutes later we were on my porch kissing a goodnight kiss. His arms were wrapped around me and I had my face in his chest, breathing in his woodsy scent.

"I have to go, Sam needs me for something, but I'll call you, okay?", he asked, pulling back slightly to look at me. I nodded my head and gave a slight smile. He kissed the top of my head and I went into the house. I went upstairs and got ready for bed. After climbing into the blanket I heard a wolf howl. I wasn't scared, for some reason knowing the wolf would protect me. I was still curious as to why in the hell there were wolves so close by though.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I do not, nor will I ever, own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

When I woke up the next morning I felt as if I could take on the world. I looked over at my phone and seen that I had one new text message from Jake. I opened it up and seen that he asked if I wanted to go to a bonfire tonight at seven. Quickly replying back with a yes, saying that I had to get home by ten for school though, I went and got ready for the day. I got dressed into a pair of black yoga shorts and a black tank top, deciding that I would clean the house and start cooking for dinner.

After putting a roast into the crock-pot, I put my iPod into the sound system on the t.v. and turned it up. Going around the house for about two hours, I was finished with the cleaning. I went into Maw-Maw's room and got her laundry, deciding that from now on she wouldn't do the laundry. She didn't need to walk down into the basement all the time being as she works all day. After putting the dirty clothes into the washer I looked around the basement. It was pretty much bare except for two couches, television, and a poll table. It had hardwood floors and one wall was made of mirrors. It was perfect.

Knowing damn well I shouldn't, I moved the couches out of the way, and the t.v. by the poll table on the other side of the basement. Stretching out my legs and arms for a few minutes, I was ready. As if it were a sign from him, my dad's favorite song came on. This Woman's Work by Maxwell began to play and I moved to the music. At first I was just moving around slowly and doing turns. As time went on though I began to leap and twist in the air, letting the music move through me.

_All the things I should have given, but I didn't._ I leaped into the air and landed gracefully onto one foot, the other in the up high above my head.

_Ooh, darling, make it go. _ I turned slowly, letting one leg out in front of me, arms above my head.

_Make it go away now..._ I finished by placing my arms down in front of me and standing on my tippy toes.

I smiled when I was finished, I had just danced for the first time in years. My victory, however, was short lived when my knee gave a sharp pain, making me fall. I cried out, clutching my knee and rolling onto my back, pulling my knee to my chest. My knee gave and unbearable twitch type pain and I gave out a muffled scream, biting my lip. I laid there for what I'm assuming was at least and hour crying while my knee kept giving spasms. Finally the pain subsided slightly, enough for me to practically crawl back up the stairs. When I made it back into the living room I laid on my side on the floor and hugged my knee to my chest once more, the pain starting back up.

Dammit! I knew it! I knew I shouldn't have even tried to dance! _Damn you knee, damn you to the deepest pit of hell!_, I thought as I cried like a fucking child!

I lay there for about twenty more minutes before I had got up, limping the entire damn way, and turning of the speakers. I limped into the kitchen and grabbed some frozen corn and crawled up into my bedroom. When I got up there I looked through my closet and pulled out my knee brace. After putting it on I laid on the bed and put the corn on my knee, seeing that it was a little swollen. Sighing, I stayed where I was, not moving, in fear of hurting even more.

My phone rang all of a sudden, jostling me, and making tears spill from my eyes. Son of a bitch this hurt! I looked at the caller i.d. and seen it was Jacob. I smiled and grabbed the phone, answering it.

"Hello?", I asked, my voice hoarse from crying.

"Guys, shut the hell up! I can't hear", Jacob screamed and the loud voices from the background subsided enough for him to talk.

"Hey, I missed you today", he said. I smiled back, happy that he had missed me too.

"I missed you too", I said, my damn voice still hoarse. I didn't want Jacob to know I had been crying. Fuck!

"Are you okay? You sound like you've been crying. Is everything alright?" I heard the background noise cease completely at Jacob's worried voice. Great he was probably over at Emily's and now everyone would know I had been crying! I didn't want people to worry over me, especially since I brought the injury on my damn self.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just hurt myself is all", I said, my voice not as hoarse, but still wavering.

"You hurt yourself! Are you okay? What happened? Do you need to go to the hospital, I ca-"

"NO! No hospitals, I'll be fine within the hour."

"What did you do?", he asked in a worried tone. I know I just yelled at him, but I hate hospitals. Hospitals always end in death for me.

"I hurt my knee, but it's okay. I put my brace on it and I have frozen corn on it now." It was silent on the other line before I heard some footsteps then a door slam shut.

"I'll be there in a few minutes", he said before the line went dead.

I sat there in shock, which slowly turned into happiness. I usually don't like people worrying over me, but I did want to see Jacob. Thankful that I left the door unlocked from when I took the trash out, I heard a voice call out for me.

"Angel?" I heard Jake's voice ask.

"I'm up here", I called back out.

I heard him bound the stairs in only two strides. My door was opened and Jacob stood there for a second looking at me in a painful expression. He seemed like my having an injury caused him pain. Dammit! Not only did I cause myself pain, but I had caused him some too. He strode over to me and gently grabbed my chin, leaning down to kiss me on the head.

"What happened?", he asked, murmuring into my hair.

I told him. I told him the story about the crash and how I messed up my knee, leaving me not able to dance anymore. I told him from where my grandpa died up until today. Leaving out about my mom and her dumb ass husband, and my scar on my stomach. I would tell him in due time, but I wasn't quite ready for that yet. My scar told people that I should have died in that accident, not my father, I hated that the scar was there. I didn't want to tell him about my mother yet because it still hurt thinking about it. I didn't want Jake to have to deal with my insecurities.

After telling him my background story, give or take a few details, he kissed me. It was the sweetest kiss I've ever been given. It was tender and let me know that everything would be okay.

"Why don't we have dinner here tonight instead of the bonfire, I could meet your grandma", he said after pulling away and looking me in the eyes. I was thankful, I didn't think that I could make it there.

"Alright but we have to get back downstairs and get the rest of dinner ready. The roast should be done by now", I said looking at the clock and seeing that it was already five-thirty. Maw-Maw would be home soon.

Standing up, with me in his arms, Jake headed back downstairs. After setting me down on the stool in the kitchen, he asked me what I needed him to do. I gave him some orders (not really orders since I kept saying please and thank-you) and he obliged happily. After about twenty minutes the roast, potatoes, and carrots were on the table with plates and silver-ware. He set the store bought rolls onto the table along with drinks for everyone. After everything was done he went downstairs back in order, using my description of how it looked, and put the clothes into the dryer.

Maw-Maw came into the kitchen while he was still downstairs. When she saw me she looked worried, seeing my knee brace was still on and I had my pills still on the counter from when I took them earlier.

"What happened sweetie?", she asked me, walking over to me and putting a hand on my shoulder. I told her about today and how I was cleaning when I began to dance and hurt my knee. I reassured her that I was fine now that I took my medication.

"Well, thank-you for cleaning, and dinner smells amazing.", she said with a smile, kissing my forehead.

"I fixed the downstairs, Angel", Jake said, reappearing in the kitchen entryway. Seeing Maw-Maw he walked over to her.

"Oh hello ma'am, I'm Jacob Black", he said holding out his hand. Maw-Maw looked at it before pulling him into a hug and laughing.

"Hello Jacob, I'm Maw-Maw", she said pulling away from the hug, leaving him shocked, but a small smile danced on his lips.

"Nice to meet you Maw-Maw."

"Thank-you for taking care of Angelica while I was at work. I know she's too stubborn to go to the hospital, even though that knee needs to be checked out.", she said with a chuckle. I knew that chuckle though. I knew it meant that even though I don't want too, I was going to a damn hospital eventually.

After some more conversation we sat down to eat. Throughout dinner everyone was laughing and having a good time. My boyfriend and grandmother got along, making me happy. After dinner and some more conversation, and embarrassing stories (thanks Maw-Maw, thanks) a howl was heard outside. Jake looked worried all of a sudden and said that he forgot that he had to be home before nine since his dad had needed his help. Walking him to the door, well more like limping, I gave him a kiss good-bye. He told me he would call me tomorrow and kissed me one more time before running to his car.

Walking back into the living-room I sat down. I was tired from today and my knee was beginning to piss me off. I hated being needy.

"I like him, good boy", Maw-Maw said standing up and kissing me on the head.

"I'm headed to bed, and so are you. You look exhausted, and you have school in the morning." I groaned. I hated school. Well not really, but I did hate math and chemistry.

After telling my grandma goodnight and that her clothes were in the dryer, I headed up for bed. I didn't get my head to hit the pillow yet before I was out like a light. I didn't know until later that Jake had climbed up into my room and kissed me goodnight, tucking me into he blankets and kissing my head.

**Okay so that's it for this chapter. Next chapter Angelica meets Bella and the Cullen's! In case you get confused that howl signaled the chase of Victoria and when Paul tackled Emmett, making next chapter when Bella and Edward come back from Florida. But, since Jacob now has his angel, things will be different.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

"Fuck you! You pathetic excuse for a knee!"

I had just gotten out the shower when my knee decided to start hurting again. It was my first day of school and I didn't want to be in pain, but alas, I was. Oh well, better not to dwell on it, I could still make the most out of the day. After brushing my hair I put it into a ballerina bun, exposing the cross tattoo on the back of my neck.* I got dressed into a pair of light-wash skinny jeans with holes, a gray and white stripped thin shirt, and a white cardigan. Looking around in my closet I pulled out a pair of gray suede heeled ankle boots. Looking in the mirror I put on a little amount of mascara and eye liner. Nodding in approval I walk downstairs and grabbed a pop-tart and my coat before heading to my truck.

I looked around when I got in the truck, making sure I had everything. I put my knee brace in my backpack, just in case it got really bad. Noticing I had everything I needed I headed off after sending a text to Jake, telling him to have a good day in school. After about fifteen minutes I pulled up at Forks High School. I parked my truck and sat in my car for a little while eating my pop-tart. I looked around and seen a lot of people looking at me and pointing, whispering to their friends. I sighed, hating being the center of attention, before throwing the wrapper away in the bag I had set up for garbage and getting out the truck. I was about to walk up to the front doors before I heard a motorcycle and looked up to see where the sound came from.

Looking around for I finally spotted the motorcycle and its owner. Jacob. I smiled when I seen him. He had a motorcycle! He was so taking me for a ride in it. I walked over to him and seen him arguing with two people who seemed to be a couple. When I finally reached Jacob I seen him tense before whipping around and seeing me standing there. He looked frantic and he seemed to have fear in his eyes. Before I could worry about any of that though, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his chest. I smelled that woodsy smell that always sent shivers down my back, and was content.

"I'm sorry, but we were in the middle of a conversation", a male voice asked from behind him. I heard a growl build into Jake's chest before turning around and to look at the guy who was apart of the couple I noticed before. Jake pulled me behind him and took a protective stance in front of me. He reached an arm behind him and took hold of my waist, pushing me up into his back, leaving me confused. Why the hell did I need protecting in the school parking lot?

I peeked out from behind Jake's arm and seen the couple's face for the first time. The girl seemed plain with brown hair and eyes, nothing to uncommon. The guy on the other hand was extremely pale and beautiful, unnaturally so. My body tensed and my instinct was telling me to get the hell away from him. I grabbed the back of Jake's shirt instinctively and balled the fabric in my fist, pushing my body even closer to his. I wanted away from the pale man standing before us.

"I said all I needed to say Cullen, I won't repeat myself", Jake said in his deep, husky voice, though a growl was thrown in there. He turned around and put my back to his chest so I wouldn't have any part of me near the couple. That was fine by me though, the guy was scaring me.

"Show me to your truck", Jacob said leaning down to whisper in my ear. I nodded my head but before we could even walk two steps a female voice sounded behind us.

"Wait, Jake! Who is that?", the girl asked.

"No one you need to know, don't even look at her", he growled out. I could feel him turn his head slightly in their direction.

"What do yo mean don't worry about it? I want to go to the reservation with you and I can't if you won't let go of that damn girl!", she exclaimed, clearly pissed. I usually don't have opinion on people I don't know, but I didn't like her. She seemed whiny and besides, no one is allowed to talk to Jake that way. Plus she was making a scene!

_Bitch, _I thought since Jake was preventing me from turning around to say anything to her. I heard a hissing type noise and all of a sudden Jake whirled around with me still pulled to his chest and snarled at the beautifully terrifying man. I looked at him and my eyes widened. He was looking directly at me and he made the same hissing noise from before. I pushed myself even more into Jake before he realized that I was in front of him and pushed me back behind him in a protective move.

"Bella I talked to Sam and the elders last night and it was decided. You are no longer allowed on the reservation since you want to be one of them. You can't have everything you want. And if your leech knows what's good for him, he'll never even look at my imprint again", he said trailing off with a growl and a glare directed at the pale man.

"Imprint? On her? And I can go to La Push anytime I want!", she said raising her voice at Jake once again. I don't know what it was but I hated this girl very much, and the only other people I've ever hated were my mothers husband and driver that hit my dad's car. I was generally never mean or negative toward people.

"You heard what I said, I'm done here", he said turning around and putting me in front of him once more. I led us to my truck and he opened the driver's door open for me, a silent signal to get in. Once in the truck I looked over at him with a questioning gaze.

"I thought you were going to La Push for school", he said looking me in the eyes. His eyes still held anger, making them onyx.

"I can't, I'm not Quileute." He looked deep in thought as he pondered what I just said. He looked back at me with a determination in his eyes, now his normal shade of almost black, brown.

"Follow me on my motorcycle", he instructed. I looked at him in disbelief. Just leave school? What the hell is he thinking. I was about to argue back but he kissed me with a kiss. Resting his forehead on mine, he looked me in my eyes.

"Please don't argue with me. I can't willingly let you go into that school. Please", he said looking at me with pleading eyes. I sighed and nodded my head. I don't know why but I had a feeling I shouldn't argue with him.

"Okay but you're explaining why I didn't go to school today with Maw-Maw", I said. He nodded his head and shut my door before running over to his motorcycle. I backed up and followed Jacob to La Push. We pulled up in front of Emily and Sam's house. After parking I got out of the truck in confusion before walking over to Jake. He grabbed my hand and led me inside and to the living-room.

In the living-room was everyone, along with a few older adults. Everyone looked over at us in confusion, probably wondering why I was here. I was curious as to why they were all here, so I guess we're even. Why weren't they in school?

_Maybe it's a free day in La Push, _I thought to myself.

"I told them", Jake said looking at Sam and the older adults. They all nodded then looked at me with a questioning gaze.

"Angelica this are the elders of the tribe", Jake said pointing to the older people. He introduced Old Quil, Harry Clearwater*, and Sue Cleawater, before pointing to a man in a wheelchair who looked like an older version of him. I assumed this was Jacob's dad, and was correct when he confirmed my thoughts.

"And this is my dad, Billy Black", he said with a smile. Bill wheeled himself over to me and held out his hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you sir. I'm Angelica Miller", I said shaking his hand. He smiled brightly at me, making me match his smile with one of my own.

"No need to call me sir, Billy will do just fine. Glad to meet you sweetheart", he said letting go of my hand rolling back slightly. I sighed a breath in relief, knowing my boyfriends dad approved of me.

"Um..not to seem like a bitch or anything, but why is Angelica here?", asked Leah smiling at me. I smiled back at her willingly. When I met Leah the other day we had hit it off. I could tell that we were going to be good friends so her saying that didn't effect me in the slightest.

Jacob's face darkened and his hand gripped mine tighter. He looked at he elders and Sam with his face determined and protective. His eyes were angry, though that anger was not directed at them.

"I need you to allow Angelica to go to school on the reservation."

_What?!_

**The first * star is so I can tell you that the cross looks like Demi Lovato's cross on her hand. It's a plain, black, thin cross.**

**The second * is to inform you that Harry didn't die. I want to do a story with Seth and it will be a series with this one in a way. I need him alive.**

**Please review, thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

I looked around the room to see everyone else's faces mirroring my own. I couldn't go to school on the reservation, I wasn't quileute! Even though I really would like to go to school with Jacob and stay away from that scary guy who hissed at me in the parking lot, I had to get Maw-Maw to go for it. She was already going to be mad for me not going to school, this will just piss her off even more.

_Oh yeah by the way Maw-Maw I didn't go to school because I want to go to school in La Push. _Yeah that made me sound like a whiny bitch, like that girl Beth.

"Jacob she cannot come to school here, she is not one of us", said Old Quil. Even though I knew I wasn't a quileute, what he said had stung a bit. I had already began to care for these people, especially Jacob. I loved him. Yes, I know it's still really early in the relationship to say that, but it was true. I felt drawn to Jacob, like there was an invisible chain that tied us together. I won't tell Jake I love him anytime soon though, it really is too early to say things like that.

"I don't care, she's not going to school with those filthy fucking leeches. Bella and her leech are already starting problems and if she were to get hurt because she couldn't come to school on the rez, I won't be held responsible for my actions", he growled out between clenched teeth. I looked up at him and seen him shaking slightly. I don't know why he was shaking but I had to calm him down, so I put my arm on his large, muscled arm and gently squeezed. His shaking stopped and he looked at me with his brown/black eyes.

"Jake, it's okay really. Why would I get hurt at school?", I asked him with confusion etched onto my face. I don't see how Forks High School would be dangerous. I mean yeah that guy was freaky, but would he hurt me in public? I looked up and seen everyone looking uncomfortable. They knew something I didn't, I wasn't going to push it though. I would just ask Jake later when we were alone.

"You don't understand...the Cullen's are dangerous, and you shouldn't be around them. You got scared when you seen Edward right?", he asked, bending his head down to look me in the eyes. I nodded my head and he gave me a pointed look as if to say that my instincts were right.

"Son, I'm sure I we can get her into school here, but you need to tell her tonight then", said Billy looking at Jake with a serious expression on his face.

"Why don't we do it now, before I have to get her home to be ready for her grandmother", Jake suggested. Billy nodded before wheeling himself in front of the television and everyone turned toward him, since most were seated anyway. Jake tugged on my arm trying to pull me to sit on the couch next to Leah and Embry. I stopped him though.

"Wait, I have to go get something out of the truck real quick", I said, unintentionally gaining everyone's attention.

"What do you need, I'll get it for you", Jake said looking at me with a questioning gaze. I lowered my head, cheeks a little warm from the attention.

"My brace in my backpack. My knee hurts a bit from standing", I mumbled to him. I had been prepared to sit all day in a desk and all this standing was straining on my knee since I had only hurt it yesterday and it had not fully healed yet. I was dreading going to the hospital, which my lovely grandmother informed was happening tomorrow after school.

I looked up at Jake only to see he was gone. I looked around for a second shocked. How had he moved so quietly? Leah caught me looking and patted the seat next to her, an invitation to sit down. I walked over to her, limping from my useless knee. I sat down and let out a quiet sigh of relief, it felt good to get the weight off. Jake came back into the room and sat down next to me handing my brace to me. I put it on and adjusted it before looking back up and seen everyone's eyes on my leg. I blushed and I heard Jake growl beside me before putting an arm around my waist and pulling me to him. Everyone looked away and Leah patted my good knee from her spot on Embry's lap.

Just then Billy cleared his throat and begin to speak. He spoke about the tribes legends and cold ones. He spoke of the cold ones and the Cullen's. He said how since the cold ones were back it triggered the wolf gene and about how all the muscled men in the room were werewolves, here to protect their people. By the end I was shocked. I was dating a werewolf. I didn't really care since it seemed that they protected humans, but was still shocked. This stuff shouldn't be real but looking around I knew they were serious. Who would joke about this anyway is beyond me. My heart beat picked up though when I thought about one particular story though.

"Angel, are you okay?", Jake asked somewhat hesitantly, looking as if his world might break at any moment. I could only stare at him in horror at what I had just learned. I met a fucking vampire today? That's why Jake didn't want me to go to school there, which was understandable since it house FUCKING CREATURES WHO DRINK BLOOD!

"Please don't be scared, I promise not to hurt you. No one in this room would even dream of it", he said looking at me with fearful eyes. It took me a minute to process what he said before I understood. He thought I was scared of the wolves when in reality I was terrified of the vampires. My eyes widened, panicked, thinking I as offending them.

"NO! I'm not scared of you! I'm a little shocked but not scared. I'm scared because I met a vampire today!", I exclaimed, trying to reassure him. He looked at me confused for a second then he gained the protectiveness in his eyes once again before leaning down to rest his forehead on mine, brown/black eyes meeting emerald green ones.

"You don't have to be scared, I'll never let anyone hurt you. That's a promise", he stated with a determined voice that led no room for questioning. I nodded my head looking at him and taking in his scent and features. Now that I knew what he was I took notice, realizing the little things about him. His warm skin, the height, muscles, and the reason he could growl. It made sense now, also the fact that I had been hearing the wolves howl.

"So what, your not scared of us", asked Collin or Brady, couldn't tell which one yet. I shook my head no giving him a small smile.

"Well why not?", he asked looking confused. I'm assuming not everyone took the new like I had.

"Well you protect people and that's good. You're protectors, why would I be scared of someone who saves the lives of hundred? That doesn't make any sense", I said softly. Everyone in the room gave a nod and a smile directed toward me. Billy looked at me and I nodded my head in understanding; this had to be kept a secret.

"Welcome to the family!", Emily said happily. I smiled big when everyone else congratulated me. It felt good to know I now belonged and wasn't an outsider, making my earlier fears disappear. All of a sudden my phone rang and I looked down at the caller i.d. and gulped. It was Maw-Maw. Everyone had quieted down, making so I could hear when I answered. I looked pointedly at Jacob letting him know that he would do the explaining when the time came. He nodded his head though, making me relax slightly. It was three now so that means that she most likely left the hospital early and received the call saying I wasn't at school today.

"Hello", I said timidly into the phone. Paul snickered from his spot across from me and I glared at him.

"Why were you not at school today? I was worried", I heard her say. I also heard a noise in the background that sounded like another person. Who would be there?

"I'm sorry but something came up and I had to leave. I was going to tell you but I figured you were still at work", I said sounding sincere trying to not get into trouble.

"I had to come home early because your Aunt Lowe-", was all she got out before a voice said something and the phone was grabbed out of her hands. I heard my grandmothers voice in the background saying something before I heard the other person speak.

"Little girl you got twenty minutes to get yo ass home before I come looking for ya, do I make myself clear", said the voice of a seething woman. I felt my skin go cold and my heart beat pick up to where I'm sure everyone in the living room could hear it.I knew that voice from anywhere.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU", her voice boomed from the other line making me have to hold the phone way from my ear.

"Y-yy-yes m-ma'am. I'm o-on my w-wa-way ma'a", I said hurriedly into the phone before I heard the line go dead. I started to panic and seen everyone in the room give me questioning looks.

My aunt Lowetta has come to visit.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything Twilight.**

I jumped up, ignoring the pain in my knee, and went for the door. Before I could make it more than five steps though I felt a warm arm wrap around my waist, sending out electric waves and letting me know it was Jake.

"Whoa where's the fire?", he said looking at me with confused eyes. I know he, and everyone else in the room, had heard my aunt yelling at me. My aunt was a traditional black woman who took no bullshit. She was the one who would smack you upside the head for even looking at her, or any other adult, the wrong way. She was big on respecting elders and doing as you're told. I wouldn't be surprised if she hit me with the belt when I got home.

"Didn't you hear my aunt on the phone? I have twenty minutes to get home before she shoots me or something!", I exclaimed trying to walk away. He held onto my arm and turned me around to look at him. He looked concerned and was about to say something before Paul interrupted.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, you're overreacting. Calm your tits", he said in a snotty tone. What the hell did he know? My aunt would kill me without a second glance if I disrespected her and didn't follow orders or rules.

"I am not exaggerating! I need to go", I replied back to him, not liking the attention from everyone in the room.

"Why don't you call your aunt and grandmother back and ask them to come here. I'm sure Billy could come up with something to explain for your absence at school. I'll cook dinner", said Emily standing up and coming over to put her hand on her shoulder.

"That's a great idea. I can then explain you needing to go to the reservation school", Billy piped up. I looked around the room and sighed. They were going to make me call back. I looked at Jacob and seen him smile gently down on me.

"Fine but I can't call her back, she told me to be there in twenty minutes and she meant that. I'll go and talk to them in coming over here, if they will we'll be back. If not, well I probably got the fire lit from under me", I said before nodding my head. I reached up and kissed Jake, which he returned instantly.

"Okay do you want me to go with you?", he whispered in my ear. Just as I was about to nod my head Leah jumped up and walked over to us.

"No I want to go with her, you can discuss pack business or something while we're gone", she said before grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door. She led us to the truck practically put me into the driver seat and she jumped up into the front seat.

"Did that just happen?", I said in a disbelieving tone. She basically dragged us out of the house without saying goodbye to anyone. She just giggled and nodded her head. I shrugged my shoulders and started the truck before driving off.

We made it to my house in about ten minutes and I jumped out of the truck and ran to the front door, Leah hot on my heals trying to avoid getting rained on. I looked at Leah and she nodded her head, a silent message to go on. I opened the door and walked inside nodding my head at Leah in the direction of the kitchen where I heard voices. I walked into the kitchen hesitantly and looked up. I seen my aunt, who was about six foot, and my grandmother sitting at the counter drinking coffee. I seen Leah pause in the door way, leaving me alone. _Traitor._

"Uh..I'm back", I said clearing my throat. At the sound of my voice Maw-Maw snapped her head up towards me and walked over to me before crushing me into a tight hug. I hugged her back and gave a soft laugh.

"I was worried about you! You never do anything like ditching school, what happened?", she asked me in a concerned voice.

"Sorry something..happened but I wanted to ask you to come over to a friends house and have it explained to you", I said unsure of what Billy was going to tell her. I heard a squeak and looked over to see my aunt making her way towards us.

"H-hi Aunt Lowetta", I said in a very pathetic tone of voice. I looked up just in time to see her hand coming toward my face. I heard the smack and felt my face light on fire. I instinctively grabbed my cheek where it stung and looked up at her.

"How dare you miss school without letting anyone know. And I told you twenty minutes, you took 25. What the hell do I look like? When I say twenty minutes then that's what the hell I mean. Do I make myself clear?", she said in a threatening tone of voice. I looked up to meet her eyes and nodded my head fast.

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry ma'am", I said to her. I seen Maw-Maw give her a mean look but I know my grandma didn't quite disapprove of the smack. I was just glad that's all I got.

I seen my grandma look over my shoulder then at me with a questioning gaze. I looked over and seen Leah still in the doorway, looking shocked. She probably came from one of those families that didn't hit their kids, making what she just seen unbelievable.

"Oh yeah Maw-Maw, Aunt Lowetta, this is Leah. Leah this is Maw-Maw and my Aunt Lowetta", I said making the introductions. My grandma went over to Leah to shake her hand while my aunt gave me a nasty look, clearly telling me this was far from over. I gulped but nodded my head to her in understanding. She then walked over to Leah and held out her hand.

"Hello, I'm Lowetta, nice to meet you", she said putting a polite face on. Leah hesitantly shook her hand giving her a teeny little smile, obviously very uncomfortable. After the introductions were made Leah elbowed me in my ribs gently and gave me a pointed look.

"Maw-Maw I was wondering if you could come by a friends house for dinner. There you will get your explanation on why I wasn't at school today", I said to her. Shes seemed to ponder this for a moment before looking over at my aunt. You could tell the two were sister even with the height difference. My aunt nodded her head slightly before looking over at me and pointing her finger.

"We will go but so help me if it isn't a good enough answer it will be me and you, you hear? Say something smart I dare you", she said to me. I just nodded my head not wanting her upset. She gave me an approving look and Maw-Maw grabbed her keys heading out the door with Aunt Lowetta on her heels. Leah looked over at me when we were alone in the kitchen with huge eyes. I laughed at her expression.

"No wonder you were scared to come back, she's frightening!", she exclaimed while her eyes got slightly bigger. I just nodded my head before leading her out the door and to the car where the other two were waiting on us.

"Hurry the hell on", said Aunt Lowetta. Leah and I scrambled into the backseat and Leah gave directions to Emily's house. I was rubbing my cheek gently. I was still a little warm but she didn't hit me hard enough to bruise. Even though my aunt was big on discipline she was usually good about not leaving marks. She didn't often beat one us, just smacked us around.

When we pulled up in front of the house we got out of the car and stood in front of the door.

"Well ain't you gonna open the door for us", my aunt snapped at Leah. Leah jumped when she was hit upside the head.

"Y-yes ma'am", she stuttered out before opening the door and leading us back into the living room where everyone was still sitting around and talking. When we walked in the conversations ceased and everyone looked at us. Jake and Embry made a move to come greet us but I shook my head at them. They seemed confused but complied when they seen Leah shaking her head as well.

"This is my family ma'am", said Leah holding her hand out into the living room. I seen them give one another confused looks seeing as how Leah referred to my aunt as ma'am. I take it that doesn't happen to often.

"This is Angelica's grandma and aunt, Maw-Maw and Lowetta", she stated while pointing to them. Billy wheeled himself over and shook their hands giving a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you ladies", he said sounding like he genuinely. My aunt gave a respectful smile and my grandma a warm one.

"The kids call me Maw-Maw but the name's Barb", she said in happy tone.

"Well why don't we sit down and I'll explain the situation to you. Emily has dinner in the oven already", he said before directing them towards the couch. Billy waved his hands and Jake and Embry got up to let them sit down. They walked over to us and Embry pulled Leah into his arms while kissing her on the nose, making her giggle. Jake gave pulled me to his chest and kissed my forehead softly making me sigh.

"Uh uh you", my aunt said pointing to me, "come over hear and sit where I can see you. You're still in trouble until I know the full story and maybe even then still", she said wiggling her finger in a come hither motion. I heard Leah snort when I nodded my head.

"What was that?", my aunt asked in an overly sweet voice. Leah gulped and shook her head.

"N-nothing ma'am just have a stuffed nose is all ma'am", she said with a hint of panic in her voice. Everyone looked at her weirdly and I just shook my head. I gave Jake's arm a squeezed before taking my place at her feet.

"Well why don't I introduce you to everyone", Billy said. He introduced Sam and Emily first, being as it was there house. After introductions were made and my aunt saying out loud she didn't like Paul's attitude is when Billy began telling them the half-way truth as to why I couldn't go to Forks High School.

"So she shouldn't go there because of a Cullen", my grandma asked.

"They're not safe people and the council and I have agreed to let her attend the school on the reservation", Billy replied back in a calm voice.

"I work with Doctor Cullen and he seems nice but I must admit that he does seem to have a way about him that make people stay away", she said with a confused face while nodding her head slowly, coming to terms with it. I knew by the look on her face that she would let me go to the school. I looked at Jacob and smiled big and seen that he was beaming at me with the now familiar look of adoration. I was still concerned about my grandma working with a vampire though.

"Is this what you want?", she asked looking down on me from her position on the couch. I nodded my head smiling at her.

"Well alright, when can she start?", she asked looking at Billy. He told her tomorrow I would be able to go in and get the paperwork filled out and could start Wednesday. Emily walked out of the kitchen and announced dinner would be done in twenty minutes.

"Well, I would love to stay for dinner but I must be getting home", said Maw-Maw standing and going over to shake Emily and Sam's hand, thanking them for welcoming her into their home.

"Come on I have to do somethings before bed", she said looking at my aunt. All of a sudden my aunt smacked me upside the head making me wince. I seen Jacob began to shake slightly and I shook my head at him telling him I was fine and to calm down with my eyes.

"Come on you're coming home with us, you're still in trouble for not calling your grandmother when you left school. When we get back I'm considering making you pick a switch from outside", she said looking at me through fierce eyes. I nodded my head and stood up even though I felt my heart rate pick up. I knew that if it came to that though I would just pick the switch with the most leaves. By the time all the leaves were off she wouldn't even want to hit me anymore...well hopefully.

"Well meet you outside say goodbye", she said leading Maw-Maw out the door. I looked around and seen everyone was looking at me in confusion, amusement, or sympathy.

"Your aunt scares me, and my head still hurts", said Leah rubbing her head a little. I laughed and walked over to Jacob. He stood up and pulled me to him giving me a soft, gentle kiss.

"Will you be ok?"

"Yeah Maw-Maw won't let her do any real damage, I'll be fine."

"Alright, but text or call me before you go to bed, okay? Bye Angel", he said before pulling me back into a kiss. I leaned into him and breathed in his scent. Our moment was interrupted by a horn outside. Rolling my eyes I told everyone goodbye and gave Jake one last kiss before going outside to the car.

After getting chewed out by my aunt for the night I went upstairs and took a shower, shaved, and got ready for bed. After putting on some boy shorts and a tank top I crawled into bed and turned off the light. I sent a text to Jacob telling him goodnight and that I'll see him tomorrow before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep. The last thing I heard before I was gone was a wolf howl outside the house.

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.**

I was sitting on my bed in my towel still. I had went and signed up for school yesterday with Jake and I was nervous. I was going to stick out like a sore thumb at an all Native American school! I mean yeah I had a light brown skin tone but I still looked different compared to them! Sighing I dropped the towel and put on my outfit. It was black skinny jeans, black and white stripped shirt, black leather jacket, and a pair of knee high leather boots. I straightened my hair, something I don't do often, put it into a high ponytail and put on some mascara and black eyeliner. I quietly made my way downstairs. I didn't want to wake up Maw-Maw since Wednesday and Thursday are her only off days.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a package of pop-tarts and poured some chocolate milk into a throwaway cup and headed out the door. After locking it I turned around and seen Jake standing there by his rabbit with the passenger door open for me. I smiled at him before walking over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey", he said in his baritone voice.

"Hey", I replied back looking up at him to see his eyes.

"You look beautiful Angel", he said leaning down to whisper in my ear. I shivered and my heart beat quickened a bit.

"You don't look to shabby yourself", I replied back to him. He was wearing just a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt that stretched over his muscles. I leaned in a little closer and sniffed him subtly. His scent made me relax since I was still tense from having to go to school today.

He looked down to me and pulled me into a searing kiss while wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him. I put my arms around his neck and played with the hair on the nape of his neck. His tongue slide along my bottom lip asking for permission which I readily granted. His tongue took over not even leaving me to consider battling his for dominance. I moaned into his mouth which he responded to by growling. Reluctantly I pulled away and shook my head.

"We can't be late for school. My aunt may have went back home but I still try not to make a habit of ditching school", I said to him in a breathless tone. He looks at me and nods his head although very reluctantly.

"Fine but we'll finish this late Angel", he said before seating me down into the car and going around to get into the driver seat. He grabbed my hand as he began to drive, instantly warming me up.

About six minutes later we pulled up to the school and went over to where the rest of the pack was standing around. On our way over to them I seen a bunch of students staring at me and whispering to one another. Jacob told me that he was 6"8 so I used his height to hide myself from the students by pushing myself into his side with his arm on my shoulder.

"Hey guys", Leah greeted as we finally made it over to them. I smiled at her and called her over while Jake was talking to Embry and Quil about something.

"Look at my schedule and see if I have any classes with you", I said to her handing over the schedule I had received yesterday. She looked it over and smiled before handing it back over to me.

"We have history and chemistry together. You also have the same lunch as me and the rest of the pack", she said giving me a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Good because I only have algebra and lunch with Jake and I didn't want to be alone."

"Don't worry it looks like you may have some classes with Embry and Quil. You probably won't have any classes with Jared, Paul, Kim, Seth, Brady, or Collin since their freshman, sophomores, and seniors. The only class you'll probably have alone is choir", she said giving me a questioning look.

"What I like to sing. I wouldn't make a career out of it but I like to think I'm a decent singer", I said with playful defensiveness. She laughed and just shook her head before heading off into the building with Embry and Quil in tow. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and turned to look up at Jared.

"You'll be fine", he said before grabbing Kim by the hand and heading off. Kim gave me a smile and wink while Paul just waved his hand at me telling me to pretty much man up. I shook my head smiling at Paul and his offhand way of showing affection.

"Come on we have to go to our lockers and get to class", Jake said leaning down to whisper in my ear. His voice mixed with his minty breath sent shivers down my back. Looking back up at him I quickly gave him a peck on the lips while grabbing his hand and leading us into the building. After going to his locker and then finding mine we set off to class and arrived just in time for the bell to ring. Jake gave my hand a squeeze before heading off to his seat in the back.

I went over to the teacher and gave her the papers the office told me to telling her I'm the new student. She looked at me and smiled before clearing her throat and turning around to face the class.

"Students settle down please. We have a new student today! Miss Angelica Miller", she presented me in front of everyone. I felt my cheeks heat up and put my head down a little as if to cover my face.

"Damn baby, you got the definition of dancer's body!", a boy who sat in the middle of the room said. I heard a few snickers go throughout the room and he tilted his head to openly admire my ass. I moved my notebook in front of my chest and turned to wear he couldn't see anything he shouldn't. He smirked when he seen what I was doing but that smirk was wiped clean when a snarl erupted from the back of the room.

All heads turned to look at Jake who was shaking a bit. He had a murderous gleam in his eye that was directed right at the boy. A few people near him scooted away from him a little bit.

"Say anything like that again to her and see if I don't break your shit", he growled out from between clenched teeth. The boy turned around quickly and stared at his desk with a bit of red covering his russet cheeks. I looked at Jacob and caught his eyes. Making sure I had his attention I shook my head lightly at him. He nodded back to me but he was still lightly shaking and his knuckles were slowly turning white.

"Class settle down right now! Miss Miller pick any available seat and I'll get you a book", she said before walking over to once of the many cabinets in the room. I looked at Jake and seen that he was glaring at a kid who jumped up and moved one desk behind. I walked over and glared at Jacob before turning to the boy who was now looking down at his notebook intently.

"You don't have to move, I can sit there", I said to him. He looked up and shook his head at me, the sides of his mouth turning up slightly.

"It's fine you can have that seat, never really liked it anyway", he said quietly. I nodded my head and reluctantly sat down. I looked over at Jacob and gave another glare in his direction shaking my finger at him. His face fell and he looked at me with wide eyes, his bottom lip pushed out and quivering slightly. I looked at him for a minute before finally giving in and smiling slightly. His face went back to normal and I was about to say something before the teacher came over and handed me a book and went to the front to begin class.

After choir I was on my way to lunch. I walked into the cafeteria and went to the lunch line to get some food. Seeing what they were serving though I decided to pass and went to look for Jacob and the pack. When I spotted them I made my way over catching Jake's eye. He smiled at me and stood up to pull my seat out for me. Blushing a bit I sat down and went to give him a kiss when he sat down next to me. Remembering earlier, I made it about a centimeter from his lips before pulling away and looking over to pretend to talk to Leah. I peeked back over my shoulder a bit and seen him looking adorable with a face that had a 'what the fuck just happened' look to it. I seen Paul bust out laughing followed by everyone else at the table.

Jake looked over and caught my eye and I smirked at him. His eyes narrowed he growled at me while he wrapped his arms around my torso and pulling me to him, emitting a squeal from me. He bent his head down and crushed his lips to mine. I felt him smile against my lips when I giggled because his fingers were running softly on the small of my back, one of my many ticklish spots. He pulled back and nipped at my nose earning another giggle from me.

"Knock it the hell off! I'm trying to eat here and I can't since you guys are being all cute and stuff", Paul said pointing to us and the other couples at the table. Seth, Brady, and Collin all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Just shut up and eat before I hurt you", said Leah still not looking away from Embry. Paul grumbled something else under his breath before continuing to eat. After a few minutes everyone was eating again and conversing. After lunch everyone went their separate ways heading off to classes.

After a horrible class of chemistry I went to my locker and seen Jacob leaning against it. I walked over to him and shoved him out the way to open my locker and put my stuff away with a smile on my face. He came up behind me and growled in my ear sending shivers down my back.

"Anyone ever told you domestic violence is bad?"

"Oh but you were blocking my way Mr. Black and that makes it okay."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"No but it's the best I could come up with", I said closing my locker and turning around to face him. He grabbed my backpack and put it on his back before grabbing my hand and leading me to the rabbit. Once we were in the car he sped out of the parking lot and headed towards my house.

"Whoa what's the rush? I mean I'm not a fan of school or anything but I'm pretty sure this speed limit isn't legal", I stated looking at him as if he were crazy. He just glanced at me from the corner of his eye and smirked. I looked at him suspiciously wondering what the hell he was up to.

When we pulled up to my house he opened the door for me and grabbed my backpack and followed me inside the house. Once inside he let the bag drop and picked me up before running up the stairs with me shrieking the whole way asking what he was doing. When we made it upstairs he went into my room and laid me on the bed before getting on top of me and crushing his lips to mine.

"I told you we were going to finish this later", he mumbled against my lips. I didn't say anything just nodded at him thankful my grandma said she would be at her friends house today. I twisted my fingers in his hair and moaned against his mouth arching my back up slightly. He growled in response and grabbed my hips pulling me up to him more. I wrapped my legs around his body and tightened my arms around his neck. He pulled back slightly allowing me to pull his shirt over his head since I see it completely unnecessary. He went back to my lips when the offending shirt was off and allowed his tongue into my mouth, taking over control without me even trying for dominance. His hands traveled up my shirt and began to knead my breast through my bra. I gasped at the sensation and felt between my legs get warm and moist. I could feel how much Jacob was enjoying when he pushed his hips to mine.

After a few more minutes of practically dry humping I pulled back and looked at the time. My grandma would be home soon and this was not the position I wanted to be caught in. The only sounds in the room were our heavy breathing. I looked into his eyes and smiled a small smile. He looked at me with an expression that said everything I needed to know and more.

"Come on, I'll let you pick out what you want for dinner."

**Pretty please give me a review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.**

I woke up on Saturday feeling fully energized. Tonight there was going to be a bonfire where Jake said I could properly hear the legends. I had talked to my grandma last night and she said she'll un-ground me as long as I promise to never not go to school without telling her first. Plus she made me promise I would clean the house and have dinner ready for her when she got off work, which I would have done even if she didn't ask.

I got out of bed and put on a black cami and a pair of boy shorts. I pulled my hair into a messy bun before walking down the stairs prepared to clean everything in sight. The house wasn't dirty but I was some what of a clean freak. I liked the house to look lived in but I wanted it to be clean at he same time. Before I could even turn on my music I heard my phone ring from upstairs. Running to get it in time I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ang? It's Leah."

"Oh hey what's up?"

"Um can I ask you a favor?" She sounded a bit nervous confusing me. Leah Clearwater never got nervous from what I had seen.

"What is it Lee?" I asked hoping using her nickname would make her spit it out.

"Um well you see I know you'll be home alone all day since Jake has patrol until the bonfire and Embry just got off patrol. I haven't really had any um.._alone _time with him in awhile and I was suppose to watch Claire this afternoon and I was wo-"

"Leah I'll watch Claire so you can do your _extra curricular _activities with Embry. It's fine", I said cutting her off. I liked little kids and I knew I could count on her if I ever wanted to do something with Jacob when he was free.

"THANK YOU! Thank you so much! I owe you one! Come outside I'll be there in like two minutes."

"Alright but just walk in I have to find something for Claire to entertain herself with."

"Okay be there soon", she said before the line went dead.

I went back downstairs and into the hall closet to find something to entertain Claire with. I seen some art supplies and a few coloring pages. I went back upstairs to get some printer paper. I got back downstairs just in time to see Leah walk in the door with Claire right on her heels.

"Hey she has all her stuff in her backpack and just know she's allergic to cinnamon", Leah said in a rush. She came over to me and gave me a hug before turning back around to give Claire a kiss on the forehead. She got to the door before turning around and looking at me up and down, making me feel slightly self conscious.

"What?"

"Nothing just that you have like the perfect body. It especially shows with what you're wearing. Me and you are going to sit down and have a discussion one day and you're gonna get me into that type of shape", she said looking serious. I blushed and looked down and mumbled something incoherently.

"I'm serious. Alright I must leave love you both and see you at the bonfire, bye!", she said closing the door behind her. It was quiet for a few seconds before I looked over at the little girl.

"I think Lee's crazy", I said looking down to her. She giggled and nodded her head vigorously. I laughed out loud before grabbing her head and leading her into the living room. I grabbed her backpack and put it by the t.v.

"So Claire I have to clean the house so I'm gonna put on some music. I have paint and crayons with coloring books and paper. After I'm done cleaning you wanna help me cook?" She nodded her head smiling widely at me. I smiled back and gave her the materials making her promise not to make a mess. I put on my iPod onto the television speakers and set off to clean.

After about an hour the house was clean and the laundry was in the wash. The only thing left to clean was the living-room which I had saved for last so Claire could paint in peace. I went into the room and seen she had kept to her promise and was painting neat and mess free paintings.

"Alright Claire I gotta clean in here then we can cook so I have to put the art stuff up but you can play on my phone while I clean in here", I said to her, raising my voice over the sound of the music. She nodded her head and I gave her my phone showing her the apps that she could play.

While I was cleaning I began singing loudly hoping that it would make Claire laugh.

_"Billie Jean is not my lover, she's just a girl that claims I am the one"_, I said spinning around and grabbing my crotch like the king of pop always did. Claire giggled while watching me. Her eyes were wide with excitement and my phone lay beside her forgotten.

_"She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son"_, I sang out doing the kick and thrusting my hips in the air with my hand still on my crotch. I seen Claire clapping and squealing in delight. I laughed with her started dancing again belting out the song.

The instrumental part of the song came on and I slid across the floor doing a damn good moonwalk. Claire's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. She stared at me before jumping up and clapping her hands. I took a bow and laughed at her, finishing cleaning the living room.

"Alright Claire wanna help cook now?"

"Yep but pwease do dat ting again?", she asked looking at me with awe in her eyes.

"What thing?", I asked playing stupid. I knew she wanted to see my moonwalk again. Not to seem like I was bragging or anything but I was pretty awesome at the moonwalk. I didn't just dance ballet, it was just the preferred choice.

"Dat ting where you slide across da fwoor", she said trying to get me to understand. I looked at her pretending to ponder it for a moment.

"Oh you mean the moonwalk?", I asked her trying hard to fight a smile.

"Yep! Dat is da one", she said jumping up and down clapping. I laughed at her before turning so she could get a side view. I slide across the floor with my head down slightly pretending to hold a fedora on my head. She laughed like crazy and applauded me. I just shook my head and laughed.

After about an hour and a half we had made a few dozen batches of cookies and some cupcakes that we were going to take to the bonfire. I sent Jake a text saying he didn't have to come get me that I would meet him there. Knowing her would read the text after patrol and that everything was done I led Claire up the stairs and into my room and sat her on my bed.

"Alright girly I have to take a shower so can you sit here and watch a movie while I do that?"

"Yep but you gotta shows me dat walking on da moon ting again", she said looking at me seriously. I just smiled at her and nodded. I put on _Hotel Transylvania_ and headed towards the bathroom. I left both my bedroom and the bathroom door open so I could hear her if she needed me. After washing and shaving I got out and wrapped a towel around me and heading back into my room. Claire was engrossed in the movie so I put on my bra and panties before looking through my drawers and closet for something to wear. I heard a gasp behind me and turned to see Claire looking at me with concerned eyes.

"You have a boo boo like Aunty Emiwy", she said. I wanted to face palm myself when I seen that she was staring at my stomach. Now everyone would know about the damn scar. Claire was going to say something she was a little girl!

"Yeah I got hurt when I was in a car accident a few years ago. It's a scar", I told her running my finger along it. It was pale and contrasted with my brown skin.

"It is fine you are still beautyful", she said to me before jumping up to give me a hug and going to sit back down to finish her movie. I felt tears spring to my eyes. She was so fucking adorable and sweet!

"Thanks Claire", I said, my voice somewhat hoarse from my emotions. I turned back around and decided on a old pair of jeans and my Avengers hoodie. I brushed my hair and put it into a mermaid braid over my shoulder, resting on my breast. I decided against any make up and just put on some chapstick.

"Angie will you do dat to me?", Claire asked pointing to my hair. I smiled at her and patted my knee telling her to come here. I put her hair into two pig tail mermaid braids in front of her chest. I told her she looked beautiful being completely truthful.

"Even when I is in pants and a hwoodie?", she asked me confused.

"You said I was beautiful and I'm in a pair of jeans and a hoodie", I gently reminded her. She nodded her head excepting my answer. I stood up and grabbed her hand and headed down the stairs shutting off the lights and t.v. on our way down. I put all the cookies and cupcakes into a big tote bag and put the crock pot on warm so it would be ready by the time Maw-Maw got there. I wrote a quick note and put it on the counter before going into the living room and getting Claire. With her backpack on she headed out the front door and to my truck. I locked the door and got into the drivers side buckling Claire up and heading down the road.

When we arrived at the bonfire everyone was already there sitting around and laughing. I grabbed the cupcakes and cookies handed Claire the tupperware filled with few cookies and a cupcake she said she wanted to give to Quil, before getting out the truck and locking it. I grabbed her hand and we headed down the beach towards where the group was. It was only five so they hadn't started the fire yet since the sun was out. When we got within sight I seen Leah wave at us calling out.

"Qwuilly!", Claire screamed before dropping my hand and running towards him. He opened his arms in time to catch her when she jumped. She giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before settling in his lap. I walked over to where Jacob was at calling me over. He pulled me into his lap and kissed me gently.

"I missed you", he murmured in my ear.

"I missed you too", I said getting a whiff of his scent which got me a little warm like it always did. I giggled when he nipped at my ear and his breath tickled my neck.

"Thanks for babysitting Claire Anelica", Emily said to me. I looked at her and smiled widely.

"The pleasure's mine we had fun today didn't we Claire?" Everyone looked over at Claire to see what her response was. She just smiled widely and bounced a little on Quil's lap.

"Yep we had bunches of fun today. I colored and den Angie sang and walked on da moon! Den we's cooked cookie and cupcakes and I watcheded a new movie! And looks Angie dids bwaids!", Claire exclaimed happily. Everyone laughed at her enthusiasm before Paul looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"Wait she walked on the moon?"

"Yep she walked on da moon! It was cwool!", she said. Paul looked at me still not grasping what she was trying to explain.

"I showed her the moonwalk Paul", I deadpanned. His face turned into an understanding one and he nodded.

"I wanna see", Leah said suddenly. I shook my head at her but smiled trying not to seem like I wouldn't ever show her.

"Maybe another day since this is sand and I shouldn't over do it since I don't want my knee to hurt", I said. Everyone looked kind of disappointed but nodded nonetheless. I seen Claire give Quil the cookies and cupcake saying she made them special for him.

"Hey! How come we don't get any cookies", Jacob said looking at me and pouting. A few days ago Jacob had told me he loved my cooking and since then every time I cook he always wants some. I went into the tote bag and pulled out some cookies for Jacob before handing the bag to Emily telling her she could distribute them when her and the other people who didn't turn into wolves got some.

After about two hours the fire was going and we were getting ready to start the stories. I was snuggled against Jacobs chest with his arms around my waist, rubbing patterns onto my sides while whispering sweet nothings into my ear. I giggled when he nipped at my ear again and tilted my head back to give him a sweet kiss. Just as Billy was about to begin speaking a voice sounded from behind us making everyone turn around.

"Jacob, I need to talk to you!", the female voice exclaimed. All the guys growled in annoyance and I squinted my eyes to see the person better. When the person came closer to the fire I could see better them better. It was a girl with brown hair. Recognition hit me and I pulled my lip back slightly and scowled.

It was that Beth bitch from Forks.

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to those of you who did review, I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.**

_Last Chapter:_

_"Jacob, I need to talk to you!", the female voice exclaimed. All the guys growled in annoyance and I squinted my eyes to see the person better. When the person came closer to the fire I could see better them better. It was a girl with brown hair. Recognition hit me and I pulled my lip back slightly and scowled._

_It was that Beth bitch from Forks._

Wasn't she not allowed to be here? I could have sworn Jake had told her no. She walked up next to where Jake and I was sitting and stood there with her hands on her hips looking down on us. I felt Jake's chest vibrate against my back when he growled at her.

"Didn't I tell you that you weren't allowed to come here?", he asked through clenched teeth. I gently scratched one of the arms that were around my waist so he wouldn't start shaking and lose his temper. I had never seen Jake lose it and I didn't want to.

"You were serious?", she asked with disbelief coloring her voice. I looked up at her like she was stupid and was about to say something before Paul interrupted me.

"No he just said it for shits and giggles", he said sarcastically. I seen his frame shaking slightly and Jared stood up to put a hand on his shoulder. I felt Jacob shift slightly and lean down to whisper in my ear.

"Stand up Angel", he said while tightening his hold on my waist and helping to pull me to my feet. Once on my feet I looked around and seen that everyone else was standing sans Billy of course. Everyone was glaring at Beth but she didn't seem to notice. She was staring straight at where Jacob's arm was around my waist. She looked up and met my eyes. She was looking at me with nothing less than hate in her brown eyes.

"What?", I asked her in a bitchy type voice that I hardly ever used. She blushed and looked away when she seen I wasn't about to take her attitude. Instead she turned to look at Jake and I felt a pang of jealousy and possessiveness go through me when I seen the look she was giving him. Didn't she have a vampire boyfriend?

"Bella-", okay so it was Bella not Beth "-when I said that you weren't allowed on the rez, I meant that. Now you need to leave", he said looking at her with a hard stare. She looked taken aback and her lower lip stuck out slightly. All of a sudden she her head to look at me look that if on anyone else's face would make me cower, but on her face she just looked like a child who didn't get what she wanted.

"This is all your fault", she hissed out to growled in warning at her but I just raised one eyebrow. I moved out of Jacob's embrace to put my hands on my hips and sneer at her. I hated this girl and I have no idea why since I am usually never mean to anyone, save a few people. Something about her though made my blood boil and I felt a warning in my gut whenever she was around.

"And how is this my fault? I don't even know you! Plus, I'm not the one coming somewhere where they were told to stay out of. Billy was about to tell a story before you so rudely interrupted. Weren't you ever taught it's rude to speak when someone else is talking, especially your elders?" Her face reddened and her eyes narrowed at me. I glared right back at her not backing down. I heard grunts in agreement to what I had just said to her and Paul make a smart-ass remark.

"He doesn't really love you, it's just the imprint. At least he loves me for who I am, not who the spirits think he should love", she said. I jerked back slightly when the words she said registered in my mind. The imprinting thing was already something that I thought about like she had explained but I never knew that Jacob loved her. Well from what she said _loves. _I stared at her and seen her smirking at me when she seen that I had taken a small step back, as if her words physically hurt me. I seen Jacob's whole frame shaking but I couldn't find it in me to calm him down. Why didn't he tell me.

"That is enough Isabella! How dare you say try and explain something you know nothing about!", Billy snapped out to her. I continued to stare at the ground feeling numb. That was why I had felt such strong feelings of hate toward her. She was my competition. I whipped my head up to look at her. Her brown eyes met my emerald ones and went wide. She took a step back when she seen how my body was tensed. I made it two feet before I felt a strong warm arm snake its way around my waist and pull me back a good ten feet. I looked up to see that it was Seth who was the only one aware of why Bella had stepped back.

I locked my eyes with hers once more and began to struggle in Seth's hold on me. He brought his other arm around my waist she he could latch onto me with a tighter hold. I new struggling was completely useless since there was no way I was anywhere near Seth's strength but I still struggled to get to Bella.

"Guys!", she shouted. Everyone had been looking at Bella trying to see why she looked scared but at Seth's voice they all turned to look at where I was caged in Seth's arms trying my damnedest to get free. Jacob went to come over while Paul and Leah chanted words of encouragement.

"I'm gonna fuck you up!", I screeched at Bella. I didn't care that I had just cussed in front of a toddler or elders. I was seeing red and I wanted her to suffer. Jacob _loves_ her. Not _loved_ but _loves_? We haven't even said that word to each other yet!

"Angelica! Calm down!", Jacob pleaded with me. He bent down to look me in my face but he wasn't helping matters. I was pissed at him too since he didn't tell me. I shared my story with him and he didn't tell me anything! I don't usually blow up but when I do fucking beware.

I seen Sam walk over to Bella and tell her something with a murderous glare. She just nodded her head and stumbled away to her rusty ass truck. I heard Paul give an 'aww' while Leah just looked a little disappointed. Everyone was still looking at me but I didn't care like I usually would. I still was shaking with rage and I wanted to hit something really bad. Preferably Bella or Jacob.

Seth let go of me when the fucking bitch was safely driving away and took a step back. I was seething and I needed to get the hell out of there before I did something even more disrespectful in front of the elders. I pushed past Jacob to walk over to where they were all sitting. They looked up at me curiously but I seen that none of them seemed mad at my attitude.

"I'm sorry for being disrespectful, I apologize", I said nodding to elders. I was still pissed beyond all belief and wanted to get the hell out but I had to follow my teachings.

"It's fine child she had that coming for a long time", Harry said from his spot next to Sue. I looked at them all seeing them nod their heads in agreement. I bowed my head to all of them before turning around to head for my truck. I seen all the girls giving me sympathetic looks and the guys looking confuse but ignored it and stormed off to my truck not even sparing a glance in Jacob's direction. I made it to the truck before I felt a warm hand grab my upper arm to stop me. I knew it was Jacob by his scent and the tingling sensation from that his touch always brought. I whirled around and wrenched my arm from his grasp. His face crumpled but I ignored it.

"Angel what's wrong", he asked reaching out to touch me again.

"Don't call me that and don't touch me! I'm fucking mad as hell that's what's wrong!", I screamed at him.

"What the hell did I do!", he exclaimed. I glowered at him trying to control my breathing.

"You wanna know, then fine. You love that necrophiliac bitch and never FUCKING TOLD ME! I admit that I haven't told you all about my past but you've never asked to hear that stuff. I fucking asked you before if you had a girlfriend you said no! I told you I didn't want a relationship with someone who was in love with something else and you said you didn't! SO WHY THE FUCK DID SHE SAY YOU LOVE HER? LOVE HER JACOB! NOT FUCKING LOVED!", I screamed at him. I was breathing heavy and I knew my face was probably on fire. I felt adrenaline from my rage coursing through my veins, making me shake.

"I DON'T LOVE HER ANYMORE!", bellowed back to me. I seen him starting to shake but I was so pissed that I didn't even care.

"How long Jacob?", I asked him in a steely whisper. He looked at me in confusion tilting his head in the slightest.

"What?", he asked me with confusion clear as day in his voice.

"If you say you don't love her anymore then that means that you did once love her. So I ask again, how long ago was it?" I seen his face become an understanding one and then he looked guilty.

"I stopped loving her the day I met you", he whispered looking down. I nodded my head and tears began streaming down my face. So it was the imprint. Without it he would still love her and not give me the time of day. I sniffled my nose trying hard not to sob. He heard though and looked up at me with tears of his own in his eyes. His beautiful brown/brown eyes. I shook my head and got into the truck and driving away.

I drove for a little bit before pulling over since I couldn't see through my tears. I gripped the steering wheel tighter and sobbed into resting my forehead on my hands. I was feeling so much that I didn't think I could take it. I jerked back and threw my head back an agonizing scream. I gripped my hands in my hair and pulled my knees to my chest rocking back and forth. The feeling of losing my dad and grandpa came back full force along with the pain of my mom choosing her piece of shit husband over me. The pain of the beatings came back and the pain of being told that I could never dance again. The pain of what that fucking bitch said and the pain of treating Jacob how I just did.

I was hyperventilating and sobbing. My face was soaked and I screamed again though it was muffled since my head was still resting in between my knees. I felt the drivers door open and warm arms pick me up and set me in the passenger seat. I felt the truck pull away from the side of the rode and cruise along the rode.

The truck stopped but I still didn't look up from my knees. I felt the arms pick me up and carry me up to the stairs quietly trying not to wake up Maw-Maw. I tried to get my breathing to steady but still couldn't see through my blurry eyes. I felt myself being laid down on my bed and someone taking my shoes of. The hands tucked me in and I felt hot lips on my forehead for a second before pulling away gently. I looked up and seen the figure walk over to the window preparing to jump out.

"Thanks Emrby", I whispered before taking three quick gasp of air to even out my breathing. His head turned around and he smiled sadly while nodding his head to me.

"Goodnight Angelica", he whispered back before jumping down. I heard an agonizing howl a few minutes later and turned over before silently crying myself to sleep.

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight**

When I woke up the next morning I felt like shit. My head was pounding but that was the least of my worries. Everything I had said to Jake came back to mind, making me feel like garbage. I cannot believe I said some of the things I said! I was in a rage and I said some things I didn't mean. Some of them were true but I could have went about it a different way. I groaned and got up to go get a shower.

After my shower I put on some yoga pants and a gray hoodie and headed down the stairs while putting my hair into a messy bun. I put on my sneakers and ran outside to my truck trying to not get wet from the downpour. Once in the truck I headed towards La Push with my stomach twisting into uncomfortable knots. I was going to tell Jake I was sorry and hope he'll listen and forgive me.

When I pulled up onto the main street I realized I didn't have a clue where Jacob lived. I went all around the town for thirty minutes before pulling up to a small red house that had the rabbit sitting in front. Taking a deep breath to steady my nerves I got out the truck and sprinted up to the front steps and knocked on the door. The rain was freezing and pounding on my back soaking me to the bone. After two minutes the door opened to reveal Billy in his house robe still. I blushed when I realized it was still somewhat early and he was probably sleeping.

"Um sorry to interrupt you but uh is Jake here?", I said in a quiet voice. I seen him give me a small smile before inviting me in. I stood by the door looking around. The house felt homey and even though it was small it seemed perfect. I looked around and seen pictures of who I assumed were Jake's sisters and mom.

"He's in his room but I just wanted to tell you no one's made at you. Yesterday was hard but I'm sure you and Jake can work things out", he said placing his hand on my arm. I felt my cheeks heat up and nodded down at him grateful for his words. He pointed down the hall to where Jake's room was and I took a deep breath before heading down to stand in front of the door. I hesitated before peeking my head inside.

Jake was asleep on a small bed and I smiled a little at the sight. He looked so peaceful and innocent with his mouth open slightly. His legs were sprawled out across the bed and he had one arm on his stomach and the other above his head. I walked into the room and closed the door and looked around. The room was small with posters of cars around the room. It smelled just like him and I shivered when I inhaled his intoxicating woodsy scent. I walked over to him and gently put my hand on his arm and shook him.

"Jacob", I said in a timid voice. I didn't want to wake him up but I did need to apologize and try to give him time to explain. I had jumped the gun last night and regretted it. He stirred and opened one eye and looked at me. I stepped back and bit my lip trying to keep the tears that were threatening to spill over in check. He looked shock and opened his other eye to gaze at me. He jumped up and walked over to me.

"Angelica? Jesus you're soaking wet! Hold on-", he said before walking over to his dresser and pulling out a big shirt that had the batman symbol on it. He walked over and handed me the shirt before turning around. I took off my clothes except for my underwear and pulled the huge shirt over my head. It stopped about five inches above my knee and fell to where one shoulder was exposed. I cleared my throat and he turned around to look at me once again.

"Jake I'm so sor-", I began to say before he pulled me to him and crushed me into his chest. I felt a few tears fall and make his uncovered chest slightly wet. I was stroking my back and kissing my forehead shushing me. After a few minutes of us standing there he lead me over to the bed before laying down with me to his chest. I tilted my head up so I could look at him. He moved his head and met my eyes.

"You don't have to apologize to me ever so please don't. I should have told you when you asked. I don't love her anymore I promise", he said looking at me with pleading eyes. I just looked at him for a second before nodding at him not breaking eye contact.

"But I was still a bitch. I should have given you time to explain but I was just so mad at what _she_ had said", I told him trying to apologize again before he silenced me with a look. I just rolled my eyes at him and poked his nose getting him to smile. I smiled back and gave him a small kiss on the lips before pulling back.

"Will you tell me?", I questioned in a whisper. He looked at me for a few seconds before nodding and shifting slightly and wrapping his arms around my waste.

"Alright well I already told you about my family so there just leaves Bella and imprinting. I'll start with Bella I suppose", he said clearing his throat looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Well a few months ago Bella's leech left her and she went into a zombie type state. She was just a shell of a person, never really doing anything. ONe day she came over with two bikes for me to fix. After awhile we became close and I fell in love with her. I got her to start smiling again and become somewhat happier. She told me I was her sun. Then one day one of the bloodsuckers came back and she went off to Italy to save her little boyfriend from a royal family of vampires. So know the Cullen's are back and she went right to them without so much as a backward glance in my direction", he told me gently. I traced his abs with my finger listening to his story.

"There is also this red-headed leech who we're chasing because of something Bella and the Cullen's did awhile back. The red-head is intent on killing Bella for revenge from Edward killing her mate. She's been around the area and has been giving us a headache", he growled out. I looked at him processing the information. I felt my heart rate quicken slightly at the thought of a vampire on the loose. I was scared of the ones that drank animal blood and this one drank human blood I'm sure.

"It's okay she can't get anywhere near you I promise", he said in a determined voice when he heart my hear beat faster. I let loose a breath and slowed my heart rate down before looking at him.

"Okay, I'm not made anymore but you no longer love her right?", I asked him.

"No I love you", he said pulling me up his body to crash his lips to mine. I gasped against his lips. This was the first time he had said that to me. I pulled back and looked at him smiling.

"I love you too", I said before leaning back down to give him another kiss. I felt his lips pull into a smile while his arms tightened around me.

"So, tell me about imprinting", I stated after a few minutes of kissing.

"Imprinting is when a wolf meets his soul mate. It feels like a pull toward the girl. She is your reason for living, nothing else matters as much as her. You could be a brother, friend, protector, or lover to her. And before you say anything no it is not all wolf magic. I would have gotten with you even if I wasn't a wolf. We are soul mates but since I'm a wolf I can tell faster than a human can. I love you."

I looked at him processing the information. After a few minutes of contemplation I realized I didn't care how we ended up together as long as we were together. I smiled broadly at him and received him beaming back at me. I giggled at him and sighed before sitting up and moving to sit with my back to the wall and my legs crossed indian style. I looked at him before starting.

"Well it's my turn. First I want to show you something", I said before pulling the shirt up and showing my stomach, exposing my scar. He looked at it before scooting closer on the small bed to touch it. He ran his finger along it from my breast to hip bone. I shivered at his touch. He looked at me and met my eyes.

"Was this from the accident with your dad", he asked gently. I nodded my head looking down. He put his warm hand under my chin and tilted my head back to look at him.

"Don't be embarrassed you're still beautiful even if you do have a scar", he said. I sighed knowing I had it off my chest and blushed when he called me beautiful. I never liked people knowing about my scar but I did feel better knowing he knew and didn't care. My mom had once said it made me ugly and it was there to show that I had killed my dad. I always knew the accident wasn't my fault but it still hurt to know that my mom called me ugly.

"Well there's something else I want to tell you but you have to let me finish and not interrupt, okay?" He nodded his head and I took a deep breath before continuing.

"Well about a year and a half my mom met her current husband. I was happy for her since I knew my dad wouldn't want her to be alone. After a few months of dating they ended up getting married and he moved in with us. After that my mom started changing. She started getting all bitchy and mean to me and her Chad, her husband, started showing his true colors. He turned my mother against me for reasons I don't think I'll ever know. He began to hit me and eventually they turned into beatings that would leave me unable to go to school for a while."

I looked over and seen him shaking slightly and his eyes were hard. Grabbing his had, I intertwined our fingers and gave him a kiss on the cheek to calm him down. It worked and he inclined his head for me to continue.

"Well my mom never did anything about it so eventually I started to tell my grandma when she called. She told me to come live with her here in Washington. I agreed so the night before I left I just acted like nothing was wrong. I packed my bags and my friend gave me a ride to the airport where my grandma had a transportation already set up for me. I got on the plane and well here I am now", I finished in a quiet voice. He was quiet for a minute before pulling me to him and kissing my forehead softly.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that but I promise I'll protect you with my life. You're safe here", he muttered into my hair. I nodded my head and wrapped my arms around his middle, resting my cheek against his chest.

"So now we know everything about each other", I asked him. He told me yes and pulled me into a kiss. I felt his tongue enter my mouth and moaned. His hands slid up and gripped my hips, setting me down on the bed and laying on top of me not breaking the tongue tied kiss.

His hands slip up and gripped at my breast squeezing. I gasped at the sensation and felt in between my legs get warm and moist. He growled and moved one of his hands up to pull the elastic on top of my head letting my curly hair fall around my face. I arched up and pressed myself against his growing arousal. He groaned in pleasure as his hand slid back and unclasped my bra. He pulled back slightly to take it off along with my shirt before throwing them both across the room.

He looked down at my near naked body in awe. I was a little confused not really knowing what to do. I had never done any of this before. Jacob leaned down and captured one of my nipples in is mouth and sucked while one of his hands played with the other one. I gasped in pleasure and decided just to go with my instincts. I ran my fingers through his hair and pressed my body closer to his, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin.

"Jake", I moaned out when he started sucking on my other erect nipple. His chest rumbled and it sounded like a growl mixed with purring. I felt myself become even wetter at the sound, making my panties wet. He pulled back and kissed me on the lips letting his tongue move in my mouth. I moved my hands down to his boxers and pulled them down. Realizing what I was trying to do he kicked them off the rest of the was, never breaking contact from my mouth.

I grabbed his hard erection and pulled on it slightly. He moaned into my mouth so I began to stroke him enjoying the sounds he was making. He pressed his rolled his hips down and made contact with my clit, sending waves of pleasure over my skin. He reached his hand down and toward my panties and began rubbing the swollen nub. I gripped the sheets in balled fist from the pleasure with my toes curling.

Just as he was about to say something there was a bang from down the hall making us jump. I sat up and pulled the sheet up to cover myself while Jake pulled his boxers back on muttering curses under his breath. He looked at me with lust filled eyes before handing me my bra and the batman shirt reluctantly. I gave him a look and put the clothing back on. I walked over to him when he had his shorts on and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"We'll finish this when we're alone", I said and smirked when I seen him shiver. He looked down to me and nodded his head seriously. I giggled and he reached out and grabbed my hand in his large, warm one.

"Come on I'm sure dad made something for breakfast."

**Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey thanks for the reviews that I did get.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight.**

"Aww come on Maw-Maw I don't wanna go to the hospital," I whined from the passenger seat. It was Thursday and one of her only off days and she told me that instead of school today we could have a free day. She said we would go get ice cream and some lunch, which we did, but now we're on our way to Forks Hospital to get my knee checked out. She had found out that when the accident happened that I never got my second surgery and freaked out. So now I'll mostly be in a wheelchair for a few days in the near future.

"We are getting your knee checked out whether you like it or not and while we're here you are getting a prescription for birth control," she stated in a final voice. I knew she wasn't mad about it but I blushed a bit when she said birth control. Nothing besides making out has happened since that day in Jake's room about a week ago but I did tell my grandma that I wanted to be safe. She said she was proud of me for coming to her but I was still embarrassed about my grandmother knowing about my sex life.

"Fine," I mumbled and she glared at me. I gave her an apologetic smile and she just winked at me.

When we walked into the hospital I immediately wanted to run and take cover. I hate hospitals. They smell funny and there are sick and dying people everywhere. We walked up to the reception desk and almost instantly we were escorted to a room. Great, since everyone knows who my grandma is we're gonna get stuff done faster.

"I already had one surgery why do I need another?", I whined while we were waiting. Maw-Maw just looked up from her magazine and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Because you NEED to have both of them. Who knows you might be able to dance again WHEN you get this surgery," she said shrugging. That shut me right up and my heart beat a little faster, hoping filling my body. At my awed expression she smirked and was about to say something before the door opened and in walked the doctor. I immediately realized this must be the doctor leech. I didn't like the idea of him working on me since I wasn't afraid to admit vampires scared me. Jake had told me that humans were drawn to them but I sure as hell wasn't. I mean yeah they were beautiful but everything about them made my instincts go haywire. My body tensed and the urge to grab my grandma and run was heavy.

"Ah Mrs. Miller good to see you. Is this your granddaughter I've heard so much about?," he questioned looking at me then back at her. She nodded her head with a smile on her face.

"It sure is! Dr. Cullen this is Angelica, Angelica this is Dr. Cullen", she said exchanging pleasantries. He held out his hand and I put mine in his timidly. I gave the ice cold hand one shake and pulled my hand back. He scrunched up his nose for a second before smiling kindly at me. I was still apprehensive and ready to get out of Dodge but I admit that Dr. Cullen didn't seem mean at all.

"Well what are we here for today?"

"Um..I was in an accident about three years ago and I never got my second surgery for my knee," I said lamely. He looked through the file in his hand which I assumed was showing my medical stuff.

"Well honestly we could probably get you into surgery right now. I just got a call that the surgery I had scheduled for today is cancelled and it was at one this afternoon and it's twelve-thirty right now. Would that be okay?"

I stared at him dumbstruck while a very unique sound escaped my throat. What the fuck? Why today? I seen my grandma nod her head yes and they started talking while I just sat there in shock. He left the room and I was alone with my grandma staring at me with curious and amused eyes.

"Well that went better than expected, at least now it's out of the way," she said smiling softly at me. She got up and gave me a hug and a kiss on the head before pulling back and looking at me waiting for a response.

"Fine I'll do it today but I want an unlimited supply of your awesome home cooking while I'm healing."She nodded her head while laughing and I smiled a bit. I so didn't want to do this but better now than later. Everything happened quickly and eventually I was heading out for surgery while my grandma waited for me. Before me and the nurse could get far though I told her to stop pushing my chair and waved my grandma over.

"What is it?", she said walking over to me.

"Uh at two-thirty could you call Jake and let him now what's happening please?"

"Of course. I love you and see you in four hours!", she called out when the nurse pushed me to the operating room. When we entered I seen Dr. Cullen and a few other doctors and nurses washing up and doing other doctor things. My nurse sat me down on the operating table and pushed me back so I was lying flat on my back. She put an IV into my arm, which took longer than it should have since I hate needles and freaked out, then put a mask on me and told me to count backwards from one hundred.

The last thing I thought before letting the sudden sleepiness overtake me was that my grandma was a mastermind. This was so all planned out.

I woke up slowly and let my eyes roam around. I was lying down and was being pushed on a bed. I looked up and seen a woman pushing me nodding her head along with the song in her head. I looked down and seen my knee was in a white cast. My eyes widened and when I seen that there was blood all over the sheets. I made a croaking type sound and started crying not really knowing where I was. The woman looked down at me with a shocked face and stopped.

"Oh no sweetheart no need to cry you just had surgery. You're fine, the surgery went well," she said softly to me. I stopped crying and nodded my head remembering what had happened. She seemed to relax and began pushing me again. She muttered to herself about not enough medicine and waking up to early but I dismissed it. Last time I had surgery I woke up early and did the same thing.

"Alrighty here we are dear. You have a lot of family waiting for you," she said while waving her hand for a few men, who had apparently been walking with us, to go in the room first. I was a little confused when she said family but was happy at the same time since it was probably the pack in there with Jake and Maw-Maw, a.k.a. the mastermind. I just wanted to go into the room so I could go to bed. I was extremely tired since the medicine was probably somewhere still in my system.

I closed my eyes when we went into the room since I knew they were gonna have to lift me onto the other bed. They did this last time and it had hurt like a bitch. When she stopped pushing me I opened my eyes unwillingly and seen the men from before come over and each grab some part of me gently. The nurse counted to three and I was in the air and on the bed in ten seconds at least. They tried not to jostle me but it was impossible to not so when my knee bumped a bit I gave out a small cry. After setting me down the men left the room and I was alone with the nurse. She set up my dripping bags around me and hooked me up to the machines in the room, emitting a hiss from me for each needle she poked in.

"Alright I'll go get your family for you," she smiled before walking out. I really just wanted to sleep but I would stay awake for a few more minutes to see all the people that came to visit. I groaned out in pain when I tried to move to get into a more comfortable position. I had enough drugs in me so that when I was still I felt no pain, but when I moved my knee felt like it was on fire while a giant was stomping on it trying to put out the fire. I felt tears in my eyes and instead laid very still. I heard the door open and seen the nurse leading in my grandma, the pack, and the elders carrying various flowers and stuffed animals. I'm assuming since they knew my grandma that all these people were allowed in at once.

My grandma walked around on one side and patted my head while Jake walked around the other side and grabbed my hand while checking over my body in concern. I smiled at him and he gave a weak one back. Everyone else set down their flowers and stuffed animals while smiling reassuringly at me.

"So how you feeling?", Maw-Maw asked while stroking my hair.

"You're one sneaky little devil you know that?", I croaked out to her giving a pathetic excuse of a glare. She just threw her head back and laughed. She winked a me before taking a step back. I felt Jake squeeze my hand and I looked over at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yep it doesn't hurt unless I move. Thanks for coming," I spoke softly to him. Sleep was trying to drag me under but I was fighting it. He bent down and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you all for coming and for the gifts," I said sleepily to everyone in the room. They each came up to me and gave me a hug, or in Paul's case, told me to stop being a pussy and man up. I giggled and slowly close my eyes before quickly opening them back up again.

"Well we should probably ge-," Billy began to say before being caught off when the door opened. In walked Dr. Cullen and I seen everyone besides Maw-Maw tense up. He strode over to me while and pulled out his pen and grabbed the chart that was by my bed before turning to face everyone.

"Well the surgery went good, even if she did wake up early then expected. She should be able to leave in about two days," he said in a professional voice. He then turned to me and began checking me over. I felt Jake tense even more and I gave his hand a squeeze hoping to relax him. The atmosphere in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. No one said anything though in fear of saying something wrong in from of Maw-Maw.

"Just one more thing to check then you can go to bed," he said smiling at me. I gave a small smile back nodded at his questioning gaze. I knew he would have to move my leg a bit to check. I hissed and gritted my teeth and gripped Jacob's hand till my knuckles turned white when he moved my leg. I heard Jake let out a soft growl but was silenced with a look from Sam. When the cold hands left my thigh I sighed in relief. He wrote down something in on the clipboard before setting it back down.

"What color cast?"

"Purple," I said. He shook my grandma's hand and left the room. Everyone relaxed when he was gone and I felt myself wanting to finally give into sleep.

"Well like I said we'll be heading off. Feel better Ang," Billy said while wheeling out of the room with the rest of the elders who were giving me smiles.

"Me and Emily will stop by again tomorrow with sweets, okay? Bye Angie," Leah called out as she and the rest of the pack filed out of the room after giving me final hugs and a kiss from Claire. I called out a goodbye before the door closed. I felt warm knowing they all cared even though I didn't like people fretting over me.

"I'll go get us some McDonald's since hospital food is disgusting. Go to sleep sweetie," Maw-Maw said before kissing my head and patting Jake's shoulder and heading out as well. When she was gone Jake leaned down and kissed me sweetly on the lips. I moaned into his mouth before he pulled away and looked down on me with worry filing his eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you need anything?", he rambled. I just shook my head and laughed at him.

"I'm fine really just tired is all."

He stared at me a moment before nodding his head and pulling up a chair and sitting as close as he could get to me. He stroked my hair and sang softly in quileute. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his hand.

"Goodnight Angel," he whispered in my ear before resuming his song. I felt sleep tug at me again, but this time I didn't fight it.

**Alright that's it for this chapter. I need reviews so I know that people are reading this story though and that I shouldn't just stop writing.**

**So, please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks but my mom was sick and I took care of my little brother and sister while she was getting better.**

** Thanks so much for the reviews and follows! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.**

"Ah screw it!"

I had just gotten home from the hospital and I couldn't do anything. I just got out of the shower and was trying to get out and wrap the towel around me. Jake was in the other room waiting on me to call on him since I told Maw-Maw that she didn't have to call off work to help me. I had the towel wrapped around me but couldn't get from my chair in the shower to my wheel chair and the plastic bag around my cast was starting to piss me off.

"Jake, I uh need help", I mumbled knowing he could here me. The door opened and he walked in with all his godly glory while looking at me with concerned eyes. I mentally sighed. I hated being in this damn chair. Dr. Cullen said it was for only two weeks then about a week on crutches but I just wanted to walk and do stuff on my own.

Bending down he wrapped one arm around my waist and the other gently went under my knees and carefully picked me up and set me down in the wheelchair. He pushed me into my 'room' which was the downstairs guest room for now. The pack and him had moved my important things down for me while I recovered. When we got into the room Jake looked over at me and I nodded. I would need some type of help getting dressed. He picked me up and set me on the bed.

"In the drawer can you get a tank top and a pair of basketball shorts?", I asked. He nodded and grabbed the requested items along with my underwear and bra. Blushing a bit I took my towel off and put my bra on and the tank top. I looked at Jacob and seen him staring at me with lust filled eyes. I really wanted to but I couldn't with my leg. I cleared my throat and he snapped out of his trance and help me into my underwear and shorts. I took the garbage bag off my cast and hoisted myself up farther along the bed and patted the spot next to me looking at Jake. He smiled wide and climbed onto the bed and sitting beside me, pulling me closer to him.

"It's only for two weeks", he murmured into my hair. I looked at him with a playful glare and scoffed.

"Yeah, two weeks of being able to do nothing and sitting around like a lazy person. I'm gonna be boring for a few weeks."

"Well then we'll be boring together", he said looking down to grin at me. I smiled back and nodded my head. All of a sudden he got up and left the room only to come back in seconds later. He walked over and sat on the edge of my bed and gently took hold of my leg cast. He pulled out a sharpie and wrote his name really big on the front of the purple cast, causing me to giggle. Satisfied with his work he got up and put the sharpie on the dresser and grabbed the brush. Sitting back down he turned to look at me with a questioning gaze.

"What?"

"Can I brush your hair?" I looked at him for a second considering before nodding and sifting so that my back was to him and pushed all my hair behind me.

"My hairs really curly and likes to be difficult. It's wet though so it should be easier. Just be gentle."

"Always", he whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver. I felt him shift and he began to gently run the brush through my hair. He got all the knots out first then just brushed it lightly causing shivers to go down my neck. I gave out a satisfied sigh at the wonderful feeling, which earned a chuckle from him.

"Laugh all you want to but it feels good", I mumbled out sleepily. The painkillers make me tired and Jake brushing my hair the way he was wasn't helping. I felt him stop and turned to look at him from over my shoulder with one raised eyebrow. I smiled at me and just shook his head.

"I don't know what to do with your hair. I can't do anything besides brush it."

I just shook my head laughing at the confused face he was pulling. I grabbed my hair and did a simple braid before scooting back up and resting my back on the head board. He scooted back up and pulled me into his shirtless chest. I rested my head right over his heart and listened to the steady beat. I started tracing his abs and drawing patterns into the hard skin.

"I love you", he said into the comfortable silence. I tilted my head up and looked into his beautiful black/brown eyes and nodded my head and lifting up to kiss him tenderly.

"I love you too."

He grabbed my face in one of his hands and tilted it so that he could kiss me better. I melted into the kiss and opened my mouth so that he could have easy access. He took that opportunity and slid his tongue into my mouth while I easily gave him dominance. His other arm that was still around my waist slowly moved down and I felt him grab my ass giving a squeeze. My breathing hitched and I felt him harden. I barely got my hand halfway down his chest before a voice interrupted our pleasure.

"Ew! Knock it off or you get no goodies!"

I jumped off of Jake and hissed when the pain shot up in my knee from the sudden movement. I looked over and seen that it was just Leah and Embry and gave and blushed at he expression on their faces. I heard a low growl come from Jacob and smacked his chest lightly, not wanting to hurt my hand. I looked at Leah and raised one eyebrow.

"What goodies?"

"First of all that one eyebrow thing is cool. Secondly I brought a bunch of unhealthy snacks and we are having a movie night since you can't do anything else!" I just gave an amused face while shaking my head. I heard Jake and Embry laughing at Leah's excitement. I looked back up and nodded my head in acceptance. She smiled and ran out of the room saying she was going to make popcorn.

"So what movie are we watching?", Embry asked me.

"There's a whole shit-ton of movies in the living room. Just grab a bunch and we'll choose one with majority rules."

"Which means whatever you and Leah decide on."

"Yep!" Embry walked out of the room shaking his head while Jacob pulled be over and carefully lifted me so that I was in between his legs and there was enough room on the bed for Leah and Embry to sit in the same position. I nestled into his chest and bent my head back and nipped at his jaw. He gave a playful growl and bent down to nip at my nose.

"If you mess with the wolf Ms. Miller you will get bit", he stated with fake graveness in his voice. I just snorted at the corniness of the saying giving my own weak attempt at a growl.

"I like the wolf's teeth Mr. Black", I said in a seductive voice. I seen him shiver slightly and his eyes turned black with lust. I bit my lip and raised my eyebrows in innocence. He went to lean in to give me a kiss before we were once again interrupted my Leah and Embry. Embry had a bunch of movies in his hands while Leah was a lot of popcorn, chips, pop, and chocolate snacks. I smiled when I seen she also had a chocolate milk and pop-tart in the pile in her hand as well. She set the food around on the bed and the drinks on the nightstand near her. Embry then proceeded to put all the movies at the end of the bed and sorted them out so we could all see them.

"All right tonight we shall get fat and watch movies. So what do you wanna watch first Ang?", Leah asked me. I looked at the movies and pondered for a second before I seen one movie that I could watch a thousand times.

"The Avengers." I saw Leah shrug her shoulders and Embry give a sigh of relief, though it was short lived since Leah said after that we would watch the _Notebook. _After putting the movie in Lean turned off the lights and she climbed into Embry's awaiting arms and snuggled herself into his chest. I winked at her which earned a broad smile in return.

I felt Jake's arms tighten around me as I laid back against him. The movie began and we sat there and watched it while eating junk food and laughing. The movies continued into the night and everyone decided to stay the night, with the door open for Maw-Maw's sake. We all fell asleep together in the bed and I figured I could handle two weeks of this.

**Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight**

"Alright you're done for the day, I'll see you next week", said Mandi. She was my physical therapist for the next few weeks. I had my cast removed two days ago and was ready to walk on my own, well almost. I still wore an air cast to support my knee. Getting my cast removed was a relief, since I hated being pushed around everywhere, but it was gross. It smelled bad and that leg looked somewhat smaller than my normal leg.

"Okay Mandi see you next week. I'll do the exercises you told me to on my own", I said quickly seeing her about to say something. I limped to Maw-Maw and we got in the car and took off into the night. Usually I would want Jake to come with me but since he had patrol Maw-Maw took me instead. We stopped my the pharmacy to get a refill of my pain medicine and my new birth control prescription.

"Alright I gotta go meet Mary up at bingo. I love you and lock the doors", she said while dropping me off at home. I gave her a kiss and grabbed the Walgreen's bag before heading inside. My knee was in pain but I ignored it. If I ever wanted it to get better and possibly be able to dance again then I would have to suck it up.

Once inside I decided I'd do a little chores since I was bored. Jake was doing patrol and Leah had a family thing tonight. I put few jalapeno poppers in the oven and began picking up as much as I could. The house wasn't really messy at all so I just ended up straightening the shoes, which was hard since bending over in the air case was very uncomfortable.

I took the poppers out of the oven and set them on the butterfly rack to cool. Looking around I seen that the garbage needed to be taken out so I decided to just do that. I walked out the back door and headed for the garbage cans. After putting the garbage in the can I turned around to head back inside when I felt shivers run down my spine. This was nothing like the shivers I got with Jake, they weren't pleasant. I felt like someone was watching me so I looked around the back yard with narrowed eyes, not seeing anyone.

I felt my heart rate pick up and my breathing became a shallow. I put my head down and began to limp back to the door. I made it about 2 feet when a red-headed woman was all of a sudden standing before me. I stared at her with wide eyes before taking in her features. She was shorter than me by a few inches and was extremely pale with red eyes. A vampire.

I took an instinctive step back with my heart beating frantically in my chest. She just smiled at me and shook her head making a tsk noise you would hear a mother make to her misbehaving child.

"Don't back away sweetie, it's no use. I haven't eaten in awhile and you smell absolutely wonderful", she purred before taking a fast step toward me again. She raised her hand and ran a finger down my neck. I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest and I was breathing really fast. I went to take a step back but she just caught my wrist with her iron-like grip, preventing me from moving anywhere. I felt tears prick my eyes and felt my body shake.

"Oh don't cry darling, it won't hurt to much. Just a quick snack before I head back home", she said in her high pitched voice. I began to struggle against her and opened my mouth and let out a very loud, bloodcurdling scream. She growled at me before grabbing me by the neck, effectively cutting of my scream. The tears were freely falling from my eyes now and my lungs were constricting from the lack of oxygen.

"Shut up!", she hissed at me before letting me fall to the ground. When I hit the ground my knee gave a sharp pain and I gasped out. I was thankful for the oxygen and clutched at my throat trying to rub some of the pain away. I heard a whoosh of air and looked up just in time to see the red-head jump at me. All of a sudden she was on top of me and had me pinned with my arms above my head. I gave out another scream, though not as loud as before due to the soreness of my throat.

I felt something hard hit my cheek and nose making my face jerk to the other side while a snarl sounded in my ear. I sobbed harder and my body was now violently shaking. I kept my face turned so that my hair covered my eyes. I didn't want to see her at all.

"I said shut up, fucking loud mouth", she snarled in my ear once more. Keeping my face covered and turned I began begging.

"P-p-ple-please d-don-don't ki-kill m-me", I sobbed out to her. She just laughed and I felt her hand grasp my chin, as if to pull my face up to expose my neck. She never got to get very far though when all of a sudden her body weight flew off me and a loud growl issued from above me. I turned my face up and brought my hands down to my chest. When my hair fell out of my face I seen a something hairy above me. I turned to my head to the side slightly and seen huge, furry legs on either side of me.

"J-J-Jake?", I whimpered out. I felt something soft brush against my legs and knew he was answering me. He was standing in his wolf from above me so that I was completely covered by his huge, hulking form. I heard him snarl loudly he shifted so that he was slightly in front of me but still covering me from above. I turned around so that I was laying on my stomach with one elbow propped up to support my body weight. I looked down and seen blood was dripping on my hand. I grabbed my nose to stop the bleeding and looked to the tree line where the red-headed chick was.

"Aw is this the wittle puppy's owner? How sweet", she said in a sing song voice, though she was looking at me hungrily. Jake gave a fearsome snarl which was instantly responded to with a hiss. Then the sounds of other growls filled the yard and I seen other wolves appear. She looked around and seen all the wolves before taking off at lightening speed. All the wolves followed her in an instant except for Jake. He stood above me in his protective stance not moving for a few minutes before moving from above me. He moved to the side before he began shaking and growing smaller. Soon he was normal again and naked though I hardly noticed. I was still crying, shaking, and trying to get my nose to stop bleeding, though it wasn't working.

He pulled on his shorts and grabbed me in his warm arms before running back into the house and locking the door behind him. He closed the curtains before walking to my room, which was still downstairs for the time being. He sat down on the bed with me in his lap and grabbed the box of tissues from the nightstand and gently held them to my nose. He was looking over my body frantically while he finally got the bleeding to stop.

"Angel? Are you okay? I'm so sorry I wasn't here faster. Please tell me your okay!", he was speaking fast and I seen tears in his eyes but I couldn't comfort him. I just wrapped my arms around his waist and cried into his warm chest. He held me tightly whispering promises in my ear to never let me out of his sight again. I just sobbed and held him tightly while he buried his face into my hair.

The door suddenly burst open and I screamed clutching onto Jake even tighter. He growled and pulled me behind him, quickly standing up in a protective stance. He was shaking violently before he seen who it was and slowly calmed down. I peeked from behind him and seen that it was Embry and Sam in the door way with the rest of the guys behind them. They gave Jake a look and he balled his fist looking pissed but nodding his head anyway. I knew by those looks that they hadn't caught her. My heart rate quickened and I began to hyperventilate. They all looked over at me before Jacob snapped out something and they all left quickly. He came over to me and rocked me gently back in forth in his arms.

"It's okay, we'll catch her. She'll never be near you again, I promise with my life", he gently soothed. I calmed down after an hour and felt exhausted. He stood up with me in his arms before walking into the bathroom and setting me gently down on the toilet seat. He started the water in the tub and filled it up halfway, adding a bit of bubbles. He looked over at me with questioning eyes and I gave a sleepy nod in reply. He helped me get undressed and take off my air cast before setting me down in the tub. With his help I get myself clean and wrap myself in a towel before heading back into my 'room'.

I get dressed into a cami and some boy shorts and he softly brushes my hair. When he's done I grab his hand and crawl into bed with him in tow. He lays down and I put my head on his chest snuggling up to his warmth. He locks his arms around me protectively, pulling me closer to his body. I felt myself begin to drift off into sleep with my face, wrist, and knee still throbbing painfully.

"Thank you Jake. I love you", I manage to mumble out before drifting off even more.

"Don't thank me, I'll always protect you. I won't ever let anything hurt you ever again, I promise. I love you so much, goodnight Angel", he says before kissing me on my head and pulling my body impossibly closer to his while tightening his grip on me.

I fall asleep with those words knowing that he would give his life to keep that promise.

**I'm thinking about doing the next chapter in Jake's POV when Angelica is sleeping, but I'm not sure. Tell me what you think, I'm open to suggestions. **

**Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the late update! It's spring break and I haven't been at home but I'm back now.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.**

**Jacob's POV**

I looked down at My Angel and sighed. I almost wasn't here in time. I had never been as scared as I was when I heard her scream from miles away. I shuddered trying, and failing, to suppress the memory.

_*Flashback:*_

_I was running patrols with Paul and Sam as usual. I wanted nothing more than to be with my beautiful imprint, but of course Sam had to be an asshole and make me patrol._

_"Hey!", Sam's voice sounded in my head. I just snickered and continued to run. _

_"Would you two stop with the imprint thoughts! Stop being little bitches", Paul grounded out in his thoughts, obviously annoyed. I just growled at him along with Sam._

_"Shut the fuck up Paul, I can't wait until you imprint so you can leave us the hell alone." I felt Sam silently agree, thoughts of Emily filling his mind once more._

_"Not gonna happen, I happen to like being my single sexy self." __I just snorted continuing my run. My thoughts were filled with Angelica and her beautiful green eyes._

_All of a sudden a scream pierced the air that made my warm blood run cold. That scream made my fur stand straight up and a loud growl fill in my chest. I felt Sam and Paul have similar reactions but not nearly as strong. Sam howled alerting the others, but I hardly paid attention. I turned around and zoomed in the direction of My Angels house, pushing my legs to go faster than ever before. __I felt my other brothers thoughts fill my head but couldn't focus. All I caught was Sam explain what was going on and the guys running after me, though they were farther behind. _

_Another scream filled the air though not as loud as the first. I barked out a snarl and pushed my legs to go faster, panicked thoughts filling my head. I smelled leech the closer I got to the house and prayed to the spirits that I wasn't too late. When the house came into view I smelled Angelica as well as heart her frantic heartbeat. I ran towards the back of the house seen the red-headed bitch with My Angel pinned beneath her, leaning in toward her neck. _

_Without a second thought I launched myself at the leech and she went flying toward the tree line. I put my body over Angelica's making sure she was protected and growled at the bitch as I heard my brothers approach. I heard her whisper my name and let my tail brush over her legs to let her know I had her. I wasn't going to let anyone hurt her._

_*End of Flashback*_

I tightened my arms around her and slid my body slightly over hers, though not putting my weight on her. She sighed and snuggled into my chest, wincing slightly. I frowned and suppressed a growl when I looked at the bruises again. The right side of her face and nose were bruised as was her wrist. I lightly ran my finger across the fingerprints that were on her wrist and sighed. I should have been there faster, than maybe she wouldn't be injured.

I would have to talk with Sam, we would have to work out a way to talk with the...Cullens, find out what they planned to do with the red-head. They started something and didn't finish it, and know it put my reason for living in danger. That wasn't okay with me. She's mine and I plan on her being around for quite some time.

I looked down at her and smiled fondly at her. She was so fucking beautiful. She fit perfectly in my arms and her skin was a flawless latte color. She looked peaceful, despite the bruises, and her hair was splayed out around the pillow. I would have to keep a closer eye on her house will on patrol from now on. Someone was always to be around in case the leech comes back.

My phone rang and I quickly reached in my pocket to answer it before it woke up My Angel. I seen on the caller I.D. it was Sam and sighed. I didn't want to leave her but I knew that's exactly what he was going to ask me to do.

"Hello", I answered, somewhat growling at him. I knew I was being an ass but I didn't care. I was still pissed about earlier. Fucking leeches.

"Jake I need you to come over. You and I need to go to the Cullens house to discuss what happened. They need to do something about this crazy bitch. I'll have Seth, Brady, and Collin stand guard around Angelica's house. Besides, you don't need to be there when her grandma gets home."

"Fine but tell the pups that if she wakes up they are to immediately let me know so I can come right back."

"I'll let them know. Meet me at the treaty line, I'll be waiting there with the rest of the Bella and tell her to tell her bloodsuckers to meet us there. I'm getting tired of their shit."

The line went dead and I sighed. I gently unwrapped my arms from their protective cage around her. When I stood up she snuggled further into the bed and curled into a ball, though even in her sleep she was careful of her knee. I pulled the blanket up and tucked her in tighter making sure she was warm. I bent down and kissed her on the forehead, my lips lingering until I heard a soft bark from outside the window, alerting me that it was safe to leave her now. I wrote a quick note and put it on the bedside table before walking out the bedroom door.

I went around the house and turned off all the lights and picking up the forgotten food in the kitchen. I locked the back door up again (Paul picked the lock form the first time I locked it) and pulled the curtains closed. I walked out the front door, locking the bottom lock behind me, and started walking into the forest. I nodded as I passed Brady on the way, giving him a pointed look. He nodded his head and laid down under Angelica's window.

When I got deeper into the forest I pulled out my phone and dialed the number I had long ago memorized. After ringing for a few moments she answered.

"Hello", Bella's voice sounded from the other end. She sounded happy and somewhat smug, pissing me off instantly. I wasn't calling cause I wanted to, believe that.

"Bella I need you to send a message to your family of leeches. Tell them to meet at the treaty line ASAP."

"What? Why? What happened?"

"Just do it! Tell them to hurry up to, I need to be somewhere else."

I hung up after that and put the phone in my pocket before taking off my shorts. I tied them around my ankle and let the heat spread through my body and felt the familiar shaking occur before I was standing on all fours and hearing my brothers voices in my head.

_"There you are! Did you call her yet?"_, Quil asked. He was the only one who would be in their wolf form during the meeting to keep in contact with the pups. I replayed the phone call in my head and he silently gave his approval on keeping it short.

I finally got to where everyone was standing around looking tense and on alert. I shifted back and pulled on my shorts walking out from behind a tree and into the small clearing. Embry was the first to notice me and immediately came towards me.

"She okay?", he asked with concern thick in his voice. He and Angelica got along good, especially since her and Leah had become close to best friends.

"Yeah, she fell asleep. I left her a note just in case and told the pups to let me know if she wakes up." He nodded his head at me before the scent of leeches hit and we moved into positions, with Quil watching in the trees. I went to stand right next to Sam will the rest of the pack filled in slightly behind us. I seen the leeches zoom out of the trees and stand side by side. Bella was on her bloodsuckers back and I had to resist sighing. She didn't need to be here.

After Bella got of his back and positioned herself slightly behind him, the leader leech stepped forward with his arms spread in a peaceful gesture. Paul snorted at this and Jared gave a cough to cover up his chuckle. I looked to my right and back and seen Embry roll his eyes at me. I smirked and looked back ahead at the leech family. Sam was trying his damnedest not to smile but I seen the amusement in his eyes.

"What did you need to talk to my family about?", the blond leader asked. After he said that all the amusement left my body and I tensed up even more giving off a growl. It was their fault My Angel was in danger today. I felt Sam put a hand on my shoulder giving it a light squeeze. I relaxed slightly but continued to glare at them.

"Something needs to be done about this red-head. She got too close to one of our own today. You started this, and you need to finish it", Sam said in his alpha voice, making my brothers and I stand a bit straighter.

"What do you mean?", Bella asked. Sam looked over at her but before he could answer Paul stepped forward shaking slightly.

"It means that someone in our family was hurt today, dumbass", he snarled at her. Edward stepped forward and hissed at Paul and the blond leader put a restraining hand on him. Paul just raised his eyebrow at him. Paul, no matter how much of an angry asshole and a man-whore he was, was protective when it came to the pack and imprints. We were his only family.

"Paul, calm down", Sam said in a low tone, though not an order. Paul glared at Bella a few more seconds before stepping back to his stance by Jared.

"I-I meant w-who", Bella stuttered out. Edward glared at Paul, not that Paul gave a shit, he just smirked.

"An imprint", Sam stated in a hard voice. My jaw clenched and my fist balled up. I didn't even want to think about earlier, knowing I should still be laying with her, making sure she was protected.

"My apologies, but we are trying to catch Victoria. She's good at getting away though", the leech leader said in a sincere voice, though I didn't give a shit in the slightest.

"Yeah well get it under fucking control! If she's hurt again because of your shit I'm coming after you, do I make myself clear?", I snarled out to him and his family stepping forward and pointing my finger to get my point across. I was shaking and glaring at the vampires and tiny human that were responsible for hurting my imprint. Bella looked at me coldly and scowled at me.

"Jacob! Don't yell like that! I'm sure your precious _Angelica_ is fine! You're probably just overreacting like all wolves do when their imprints are even in danger of a paper cut!", she said talking to me as if I were a child in trouble. I bared my teeth at her and growled loudly.

"Fuck you. Like I said if she is hurt in anyway ever again because of that red-headed cunt then I will come to your house and rip every single one of you apart and burn the nasty ass pieces. Get your shit together and figure out a way to get rid of her. If you aren't strong enough we'll help but only to keep our families and land safe."

The vampires got into defensive crouches and some hissed when I finished speaking but I was beyond giving a fuck. I felt like just raising my arms and saying 'come at me bro'. Paul smirked and flipped them off, Jared gave a face that said 'not bad', Embry chuckled, and I heard Quil give a bark of approval from his position in the trees. I looked over at Sam and he nodded his head.

"Well that's all that needed to be said. If you need to contact us Bella knows Jake's number. We're done here", Sam said before nodding his head toward the undead family and turning around and walking into the forest with Jared and Paul on his trail. Embry made a head motion for me to join him when he seen me still glaring. After a few more seconds of glaring I walked with him into the forest without looking back.

After shifting into wolf form Sam let everyone go home saying he would patrol with the pups. Everyone shifted out by the time I got to Angelica's. After shifting I climbed in her window and laid back into the bed and wrapping my arms in a protective cage around her once again. I heard Maw-Maw already sleeping a few doors down and knew her alarm would wake me so I could hid before she came in to check on Angelica in the morning. I felt My Angel snuggle up closer to me and rub her head in the crook of my neck, unknowingly giving into submission, making my wolf purr in content.

I rested my cheek against the top of her soft head and fell asleep within minutes, not knowing that Maw-Maw had come in and kissed us both on the head.

**I probably won't update until Monday or Tuesday, but hey it's spring break!**

**Please leave me a review and I'm open to suggestions!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks so much for all the follows and favorites, I appreciate it! This chapter is back to Angelica's POV, but has a lemon in it, so beware.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight.**

I woke up feeling something soft and warm beneath me. Peeking an eye open I seen that I was pretty much lying on top of Jake with his arms wrapped around me. I gently wiggled myself out of his arms to get up and go to the bathroom. Once I relieved myself I went to wash my hands and seen my reflection. My eyes widened and I gasped. My right cheek and nose had a very big and purple bruise. I lifted my hand to touch it and noticed that my wrist had fingertips bruised into my skin. I stared at the bruises for a few more minutes before sighing and heading back for the bedroom, deciding I didn't want to deal with today.

When I walked back over to the bed I seen two notes on the beside table. I read one that was obviously from Jake and assumed he had left shortly sometime during the night. The second one was from Maw-Maw saying that she seen my bruise and wanted to talk to me after work. She said she highly doubted Jake did it but wanted it to just be me when she got home.

Crumpling up the notes and throwing them into the trash I crawled back into bed and seen that it was only seven in the morning. I curled back into Jake's chest and groaned softly. My face and knee were hurting but not that bad. It just looked worse than what it was. I felt Jake stir and tilted my head up to look at him. His eyes slowly opened and met mine, causing me to smile softly at him. He smiled back at me and bent his head down to give me a gentle kiss on the lips, then my cheek and nose.

"How long have you been up?", he asked me after a few more minutes of just laying there.

"About ten minutes. Maw-Maw saw my bruise and said she wants to know what happened after work."

He nodded his head and ran a finger up and down my leg. I shifted up so that our faces were even and pressed my lips to his. His arms immediately went around my waist, pulling me closer to him. His tongue slid into my mouth, taking dominance, while his hands gripped my ass and pressing me against his growing erection. I knotted my fingers in his hair and pressed my body impossibly closer to his. He growled in his chest and flipped us over so that he was hovering above me. Being careful of my face, he pressed his lips harder against mine and ground his hips into mine. I gasped and moved with him, trying to create more friction.

He pulled back from the kiss and tugged my shirt up some, giving me a signal. I nodded to him and leaned up to take off my shit, throwing it somewhere on the floor. I laid back down and wrapped my arm around his neck to pull him back down to my lips. One of his hands snaked up grabbed my bare breast. Growling lowly, he moved his head down and took one of the swollen buds in his mouth while his other hand teased the other swollen bud. I moaned loudly as his tongue swirled around my nipple.

"Jake!", I gasped out when he trailed kisses down the scar on my stomach and rubbed his fingers over my shorts. He pulled down the shorts and threw them over his shoulder and moved his index finger over my sex, causing me to bite my lip. Moving his head down he licked all the way up and sucked on my clit. I moaned and he responded instantly with a growl and moved his hand down to insert one finger inside of me, never breaking his oral assault on my swollen nub. I gripped the sheets as he started moving his finger faster inside of me, adding another one and making it more pleasurable for me.

My breathing came in shorter gasps as I felt something knot in my stomach and fire began to spread in my veins. I moaned loudly and arched my back up to get closer to his mouth. He put his non-busy hand on my stomach and gently pushed me back onto the mattress, never breaking his concentration in what he was doing.

"Mmm..Jake I'm gonna...I gotta...", I whimpered out to him not really understanding anything I was saying. He shifted his head up so that we were looking in each others eyes, once again his mouth and fingers never breaking away from what they were doing. That's when I lost it and I felt something within my stomach snap and the fire began to heat up even more and overtake my body. My body erupted and I began shaking, gripping the sheets even tighter and curling my toes. My eyes rolled back into my head and I felt my legs become soaked.

"JAKE!", I screamed out as I rode out my very first orgasm. He growled loudly as he began to ferociously lick up all of the juices that had came out of me. As I came down from my high I released my death grip from the sheets and opened my eyes to see Jake making his way back up my body, kissing all inches. When he got back so we were eye level, he gently grasped chin and tilted my face up to meet his in a passionate kiss. I could taste myself on his lips and moaned at the wetness.

"Didn't know you could do that", he stated in awe after pulling back from the kiss. I looked at him confusedly. What the hell was he talking about?

"Do what?", I asked. I sounded breathless and my body was still twitching periodically.

"Squirt", he lustfully whispered in my ear before nipping at it. I blushed, though I was already so flushed he probably didn't even notice, and gave a breathless giggle.

"Neither did I."

Ignoring that my body was pretty much in a jelly-like state, I gripped his shoulders and pushed, flipping us over so that I was on top. I trailed kisses down his chest until I got to the top of his shorts. I unbuttoned them and pushed them down his legs. When they got to his ankles he kicked them off the rest of the way. Going on pure instinct I gripped his hard member and brought my head down to suck on the top. I ran my hand up and down his length while continuing to suck on the head.

"Fuck Angel!", he moaned out as I used my other hand to massage his balls. He reached down and knotted his fingers in my hair. I brought my head down and took as much of him in my mouth as I could, massaging what was left in my hand. I sucked hard and hummed for a few seconds before releasing him with a loud pop. I brought my head back down and tilted it sightly up to make eye contact. When his eyes met mine I wrapped my mouth back around him and continued pleasuring him.

"Mmm...don't stop! Fuck Angel don't stop! I'm so close!", he growled out, using his fingers knotted in my head to guide my head up and down. I bobbed my head up and down faster while my hands continued to squeeze and massage. Not breaking eye contact I once again took as much of him as I could into my mouth and sucked hard, dragging out a hum. His fingers tightened in my hair and he exploded into my mouth.

"FUCK!", he yelled out. I felt his hot seed in my mouth and swallowed it all up. I released him from my mouth, making another loud pop.

I opened my mouth to tell him something, but then all of a sudden the door banged open, making me jump and scream loudly. Jake, moving very fast, grabbed me around the waist and pulled me up to him before flipping me over and hovering above me. He pulled the blanket over us and looked down at me and I seen anger filling his eyes. He gave off a warning growl and shifted so that I couldn't be seen before pulling the blanket down from over his head.

"What the fuck do you want Paul?"

"I came to get you. Emily came to see if you guys wanted breakfast. Well, more like she told me I wasn't allowed to come back without you guys, so get your asses up! I'm hungry!", he said, the amusement clear in his voice. I peeked my head out slightly from under the covers and instantly regretted it. Paul looked right at me and wiggled his eyebrows. I felt my whole body heat up from embarrassment and I hid back under the covers and Jacob. Jake growled one more time and told Paul to wait downstairs so we could get dressed.

"Alright, but hurry up! I'm hungry!", he said walking back out the door. I brought my head out when he was halfway out the door before he turned around and decided he was gonna be, well Paul.

"Oh but Ang you can feel free to stay naked, I sure as hell wouldn't mind", he said with a wink before quickly shutting the door just in time for the flying pillow to not hit his face. I looked up to see Jake glaring at the door and shaking slightly. I brought my hand up and rubbed his cheek, calming him down almost instantly.

"Come on, we might as well get ready", I said wriggling out from under him and standing up. I looked back to see him giving me a look through lustfully hooded eyes. I gave him a pointed look before going to the drawers an pulling out underwear, jeans, and my Gryffindor pullover hoodie. I heard Jake get up from behind me and begin to get ready. I put on my clothes and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I was done I handed my toothbrush to him brushed my hair and put it up into a messy bun.

After we were both ready I went to walk into the living room before Jake wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back to him, emitting a squeak from me. His hand trailed down my ass as his hot breath tickled the back of my neck, making me shiver in delight.

"We'll finish later", he huskily whispered into my ear. I turned around and he pushed me back into a wall and rested his forehead against mine. I ran my fingers up his bare, well defined chest and bit my lip while looking him in the eye.

"Well of course we will Mr. Black", I seductively whispered in his ear. I felt him shiver and smirked. He narrowed his eyes at me before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder and walking into the living room. I squealed while he and Paul just laughed. He locked the door behind us and we started walking to Emily's. When we were almost there I looked up and met Paul's eyes and gave him a death glare.

"Don't you dare say ANYTHING!", I scowled him. He just smirked and ran ahead of Jacob and out of my line of sight.

"Paul I swear if you say anything I'm gonna break your fucking face!", I heard Jake yell out to him. Paul just laughed and I heard a door slam, signaling that he was already inside. Jake lifted me up and set me gently on my feet. I looked up at him and sighed.

"He's gonna torture us, isn't he?"

"Yep", he sighed.

I sighed and gripped onto his arm and hid slightly behind him. I didn't wanna do this. I looked like shit because of the bruises, and Paul was about to tease me endless. He grabbed my free hand and pulled us forward.

"Better get it over with", he whispered to me.

I nodded my head and we walked towards Sam and Emily's very reluctantly, already hearing Paul laughing loudly.

_This is gonna suck_

**Well that's it for now. Sorry for a late update but Fanfiction pissed me off and I didn't get on so I could calm down. Yeah, I know, I have temper issues.**

**Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the late update but I've been busy with practice. Not really an excuse but still, I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight.**

I was looking through my closet for something to wear. Tonight Jake was taking me out. We hadn't had much alone time since the other day when Paul so rudely interrupted us. I rolled my eyes, remembering how Paul hadn't told anyone what we had done but kept dropping hints and making jokes throughout the day. Add the talk that I had with my grandmother and I had a very strange day. I made up some lie that when I was taking the garbage out I fell on my face and that's where the bruise came from, though she didn't believe me. I wasn't a clumsy person at all, in fact, I was pretty graceful, but she let it pass so long as I promised her it wasn't from Jacob.

"So what're you gonna wear?" Leah asked from her spot on my bed. I looked at her raising my eyebrows.

"Isn't that why you're here?" I asked her. She just smiled and got up walking to where I was standing by my closet. I was back in my room upstairs since I could now walk without pain. Physical therapy was going well and Mandi said that I would be able to start attempting to dance again soon.

"Go take a shower while I get your clothes together. You're going somewhere where you have to dress up, right? She asked, pushing me towards the door. I nodded my head and walked to the bathroom. Jake hadn't said where we were going but he did say that it wasn't a casual.

After showering and shaving everywhere, I was sitting on my bed and being done up by Leah. I was wearing a light pink strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline and a sash around my waist. The top was form fitting until you got below the sash and the dress flowed out. I loved it and honestly forgot it was in my closet.

"And done. You look gorgeous!" She exclaimed turning me around so that I cold see my self in the mirror. I smiled when I seen that my normally somewhat bushy hair was now falling down my back in loose ringlets. My nails were done to match the dress and I had on silver heels, making me about six foot one, not that it mattered since Jake was so tall. She had put just enough makeup on me to just make my eyes pop, which I was thankful for since I usually didn't put much on anyway.

"Thanks Lee" I said turning around and giving her a hug. She laughed softly returning my hug when the doorbell rang. I pulled back and grinned at her before grabbing my slightly darker pink cardigan and her hand, leading us downstairs.

"You look gorgeous Angelica!" Maw-Maw said when we reached the living room. She put her book down and got off the couch to give me a hug.

"Thanks Maw-Maw. Bye you guys, I'll see you later" I said nodding to both of them. Maw-Maw nodded her head while Leah waved her hand at me, already picking out movies for her and Embry to borrow.

I opened the door to reveal Jake standing there in all his gorgeousness. He had on white button down shirt that was tucked into black slacks with some nice dress shoes. I looked up and smiled brightly at him subtly smelling him, his scent always calming me. He met my eyes and I seen his face soften as he took in my appearance.

"You look beautiful Angel" He bent down and whispered in my ear.

I blushed slightly at his words as he gave me a gentle kiss on the lips before grabbing my hand and leading us over to the car. He helped me in before walking over to the other side and getting in the car. I tilted my head slightly wondering where we were going. It was only three in the afternoon but all he had told me was a fair bit of driving was involved.

"Can I know where we're going yet?" I asked him after we were driving for about an hour. I knew we were going to Seattle but I wanted to know where in Seattle we were going. We've mostly been making jokes at each other but my excitement was getting the best of me. I looked up at him and seen his lips twitch and his thumb continued to rub circles on my hand.

"Nope, it's a surprise. We should be there in about another hour, though where I take you first isn't actually the surprise, but that's all I'm telling you." He said keeping his eyes straight ahead. I pouted slightly before cheering up and singing along with the radio.

About a hour later we pulled into the parking lot of Red Lobster. I was gonna ask if this was my surprise before remembering his words earlier and shutting my mouth. This was only the pre- surprise, not that I was complaining, this was my favorite restaurant. He opened my door for me and we headed inside and after about a five minute wait, were taken to a booth.

"Can I know now" I said in a small voice, my eyes widening and my bottom lip jutting out slightly. He looked up from his menu and met my eyes. He swallowed and his gaze softened. I thought he was gonna tell me, but of course he held strong.

"Nope. And don't give me the puppy eyes, that's not fair." He said looking very amused. I playfully glared at him before picking up my menu and looking it over. I heard him chuckle and seen him shake his head before looking back down to his own menu. The waitress came over when we were ready to order and she almost went into shock by the amount of food Jake ordered. When she left looking dazed he reached over and grabbed my hand in his warm one and rubbing circles over the top. His legs wrapped around my legs under the table and I felt my heart rate quicken slightly. He looked up from our intertwined hands and smirked at me.

"Don't get cocky" I said trying to sound irritated, but failing miserably. My voice was slightly breathless so he just threw his head back and laughed. I watched him while he laughed and became memorized by how beautiful he was. My heart constricted in a pleasurable way when I seen how his russet skin seemed to glow. His jaw was strong and firm as were his muscles. His teeth were white and perfectly straight, though if you looked closely you could see they were deadly. His eyes sparkled and his laugh made me warm inside. He was beautiful and he was all mine.

He seen me staring at him, most likely with a stupid expression on my face, and looked at me confusedly. He tilted his head to the side, reminding me that he was technically a wolf, and scrunched his eyebrows together.

"What's wrong Angel?" He asked me softly.

"Nothing, I just love you" I practically whispered to him, though he of course heard it. His eyes filled with emotion and he smiled while leaning forward, letting go of my hand to bring it up and cup my chin gently. He brought his lips softly to mine and kissed me as if I were mad of glass. He pulled back before leaning back to pepper my mouth with feather light kisses. He rested his forehead against mine and looked me dead in the eyes, his almost black eyes filled with so much love and tenderness that my own eyes filled with tears.

"I love you too Angel, so much. You're everything to me, I wouldn't exist without you." The tears fell then and he wiped them away with his thumb. I smiled at him and tried to convey all the things I felt for him in my eyes. He nodded his head, letting me know that he got the message.

Just then a throat cleared and I sighed, trying to push down my aggravation at being interrupted. Jake growled softly in irritation before leaning back on his side of the booth. I looked over and seen the waitress and another waiter waiting with our pile of food. The waitress gave me a wink and set our food down while the waiter stared at Jake with something that looked like awe, with Jake pointedly ignored.

"Enjoy your meal!" The waitress said before walking off with waiter, leaving us to eat in peace.

We were back on the road and slowing down and pulling into the parking lot of a huge theatre. My eyes widened and I looked back and forth between the sign and Jake. I squealed and tightened my grip on his hand and leaning in to give him a huge kiss.

"Thank you! This is awesome! Ah! I love it!" I kept repeating to him. We were walking up to the entrance and I was so excited I was practically jumping up and down. He let go of my hand and wrapped it around my waist, handing our tickets to a man behind glass. We were going to see a performance of Swan Lake and I was so happy I could cry!

We found our seats, which were only six rows back from the stage, and sat down waiting for the show to start. I leaned into Jake's side and snuggled up for warmth. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and started playing with my hair, sending tingles down my spine. I looked up at him and smiled broadly.

"Thanks for everything." I told him softly.

"Your welcome Angel" He said right as the lights dimmed and people scattered to take there seats. The music started playing and I watched the stage without so much as moving.

"That was amazing! The dancing was incredible!" I gushed as we were making our way to the car.

Jake had his arm around me and just laughed at me. I smiled big at him and he made his way to open my door when I seen him tense up. He put his arm around my shoulder and spun me so that my back was against the car door and my face was to his chest. He tilted his head to the side and looked as if he was listening to something far away. I peeked out from around his shoulder to see where the danger was at, but saw nothing. I mean there was one homeless man standing across the street, but he seemed harmless.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I looked up at him and asked. I raised one eyebrow when he didn't respond. We stood like that for another few minutes before he opened the door and gently pushed me into the seat. He walked quickly around to the other side and got in before driving out of the driveway a bit faster than normal.

"It was nothing, just thought I heard something is all" He said, smiling tightly at me. He grabbed my hand in his and held on a litter tighter than normal, letting me know he was lying. I chose to ignore it for the night though, I would get it out of him eventually.

While driving back home he kept his eyes on the road and didn't even talk much at all. His eyes would look all around the side streets and forest, while he would lift his head slightly and take a subtle sniff. I assumed something supernatural was going on, but I didn't want to ask right now. I still wasn't over my encounter with vampires, they scared me.

We arrived home at midnight, a bit quicker than what it should have been due to Jake's driving. We walked up to my doorstep and I turned around to face him. The night was perfect, even if at the end he seemed distracted. He smiled at me, seeming more relaxed that we were back in La Push, and leaned down to give me a tender kiss goodnight. He broke away and wrapped his arms around my waist, his forehead resting on mine.

"I need to talk to Sam. Goodnight Angel, sweet dreams" He whispered in my ear before kissing me on the forehead and walking towards his car.

"'Night Jake" I said back, knowing he could hear me. I fumbled quickly to get into the house, knowing he wouldn't pull away until I was inside. Once inside I locked the door behind me and walked slowly up the stairs, exhaustion hitting me. I took off my clothes and shoes and just pulled a tank top on before crawling into bed and snuggling up to the warmth of my comforter. I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**So yeah, I made a fluffy chapter. Please review to let me know your opinion on the story!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers does.**

**Jacob's POV**

I watched her walk into the house and listened for the door to lock before driving towards Sam's house. Tonight was amazing and I thought nothing could go wrong, but I was of course proven wrong. After the ballet performance we walked out to the parking lot when I smelled it, vampires. And a lot of them. I had heard of the killings in Seattle but never thought anything of it. Now I knew what was happening and it was way to close for comfort. These bloodsuckers were to close to Angelica.

I pulled up to Sam and Emily's before sighing and getting out, making my way to the front door. I knocked on the door, knowing that if I were to just walk in like I usually do, while Sam was sleeping would end with something on my body broken. Jared walked in once while Emily an Sam were sleeping and he thought Jared was an intruder, and flipped shit.

After about two minutes he opened the front door and glared at me. I jerked my head towards the forest, telling him we needed a pack meeting. He nodded before disappearing back inside for a few minutes. I heard him tell Emily that he was leaving for a meeting before meeting me back out on the doorstep and walking into the forest with me.

"How'd your date go?" He asked while we were stripping our clothes. I was taking extra care with mine since they were the few nice clothes I had.

"That's what I need to talk to you and the pack about" I said before feeling the familiar heat travel up and down my spine. Within seconds I was standing in my wolf form. I looked over just in time to see Sam through his head back and give an ordering howl.

I heard Paul an Brady coming up behind us first since they were already out on patrol. After a few minutes everyone's thoughts were in my head. The other two pups sounded tired, along with Quil, while the rest just sounded confused.

_What's this about?_ I heard Jared's voice ask, coming in last. Sam just shrugged his shoulders and waited until everyone was seated in a circle before inclining his head towards me, telling me tell the story.

I replayed the night's events in my head, trying not to replay the moment in the restaurant. I didn't need Paul's mouth at the moment. I thought about how the smell was almost overpowering. I replayed all the news reports on all the killings in Seattle. When I was done everyone sat in silence. All except for on of the pups. Collin.

I listened to his thoughts and narrowed my eyes. He wasn't thinking about the danger at all. All he was thinking about was MY Angel and how she had good she had looked. His mind was racing with thoughts of her legs and her ass. How, even though she was only a B, maybe a small C cup, her boobs looked good.

I narrowed my eyes even more and growled loudly. Possessive thoughts were running through my head. She was MINE, not any other wolf's.

_Mine,_ I growled out before lunging at him.

I grabbed him by the ankle with my teeth before throwing him across the small clearing we were in. He hit a tree, which shuddered dangerously, before falling into a heap on the ground. He whined at me, a sound of sorry, but I ignored it. I crouched down but soon myself not able to move.

_Jacob! That's enough. He apologized. And Collin you should know better than to think of anyone's imprint like that. _Sam said ending that. I glared at Collin for a few more seconds before facing the pack again. I seen from the corner of my eye Collin limping back over to us. Once he sat down, not looking anyone in the eye, the meeting picked back up.

_What should we do? _Asked Paul, looking at Sam. Sam looked thoughtful for a few seconds before answering.

_I think we need to contact the Cullens. Maybe they know something we don't. _Everyone begrudgingly agreed and we began running towards the boundary line, knowing Bella's Leech could hear us.

After a few minutes of waiting the family showed, sans Bella, up and stood across from us on the other side of the line. I seen from the Paul tense up and glare at the burly vamp. I looked across and seen the big one glare right back at him. I nudged Paul with my shoulder telling him to calm down after seeing him begin to shake.

I replayed everything from earlier annoyed that my mind was being read. Once finished I waited until what had happened was explained to the rest of the bloodsuckers. When Bella's Vamp was finished with the story the leader came up and began talking.

"We have heard of the killing and I must admit it has been worrying us. We weren't sure if it was more of our kind until today though." He said sounding utterly calm. That pissed me off, there was nothing calm about this fucking situation.

_I think the leeches in Seattle have something to do with the red-head and Bella. Her scent is always leading in that direction if you think about it. Maybe she has friends? _Embry input. We all thought it over while the mind raping leech retold everything to his family. It made sense and Embry was smart. He was hardly ever wrong.

"Dammit! Bella's always fucking things up!" The blonde leech hissed after a few minutes of silent pondering.

Paul lost it first. He began laughing at her words and sounded like a hyena. I put my head down and silently began to laugh along. I seen Jared and Paul leaning against each other, Embry and Quil leaned against me, while the pups were rolling on the floor. Sam had turned his head looking at the trees. We could hear in his thoughts that he was trying to compose himself, and we were making it difficult for him.

I heard one of leeches hiss, assuming it was Bella's since we were making fun of her. That just made everyone, especially Paul, laugh harder. I finally heard Sam have a burst of laughter before closing his muzzle again and try to compose himself. Well, I bet we looked scary right now.

After a few more laughs we composed ourselves and all looked back at the Cullen's. The mom and dad seemed calm, waiting patiently. The mind fucker and pixie looked beyond pissed off, while blondie, burly, and the one who always look like he's in pain, were looking rather amused.

_Continue _Sam thought.

"Well, by the way the murders are sounding, if these are vampires then they aren't in control at all. They have to be newborns. Vampires still young to this world." Said the pained one. The rest of the family nodded their heads after a few moments of consideration.

"Yes, it makes sense" Said the blond leader.

"Wait, so if you were in Seattle and smelled them, why didn't you do anything about it? You didn't fight or anything, you just ran off." Said the mind fucker, smirking at me. I leaned forward and growled at him, feeling Sam ready to hold me down if need be.

_Well Fuckward, unlike you, I have every intention of keeping the girl I love safe. Instead of doing all the stupid shit you've done, I got her out of there first. What was I suppose to do, leave her there in the open while I went off to fight vampires, ten to one? _I thought darkly to him, replaying some of the things he's done that Bella's told me about. Like putting her, the clumsiest person I've ever known, in a room full of vampires daily. No wonder she was in danger all the time.

"Is that why you could barely protect your imprint? They other day she seemed like she was in danger, and you barely got there in time to save her. Imagine if she were to have gotten bit, then she wouldn't be yours anymore. She'd probably find someone else, someone who could keep her safe. But even then, the only person she would need saving from is you, since it would be your job to kill her. Don't talk to me about keeping the woman I love safe, I never put her in danger." He finished looking at me smugly, though his eyes were black with rage.

Never in my life have I felt so much rage. How dare he? How dare he say that My Angel could be a cold bloodsucking leech. No matter how much I didn't want to give him the satisfaction, I couldn't help but think up scenarios in my mind. I pictured that I had got to her too late and she was already bitten. She would then be ice cold, her latte colored skin turning an unnatural pale. Her beautiful green eyes turning a blood red, the sparkle that she always seemed to have not there. I imagined me having to kill her, throwing her head into a fire my brothers had built.

"Edward", the leaders mate gasped out, looking at him with wide eyes.

I whined before all the fur on my back stood up on end and I lowered myself into a crouch. I tried to use the fact that my brothers were still frozen in shock from either the vamps words or from my very vivid imagination. I bared my teeth and snarled before leaping in the air and tackling him to the ground. I was seeing red and wasn't planning at stopping my attacks until he was dead.

He fought back but I was stronger. I knew he used his mind reading for advantages when fighting but I had not thoughts at the moment. Just a repetition of the word kill.

I felt myself being tackled to the ground by two heavy figures. I looked up and seen it was Quil an Embry. They tried pulling me back, but it was hardly effective. I was the the best fighter and the strongest in the pack, except for Sam. When it came to Sam we were evenly matched. I was just about to launch myself back at the leech when Sam decided enough was enough.

_Jacob, stop now and walk back over the treaty line. That's an order. _He said in his alpha voice. I froze and walked back over to stand at his side, Embry and Quil in tow.

_If it was anyone else, I would let you go at them. But we don't need a war right now. I think we already have one on the horizon anyway. _Sam thought to be. I huffed but agreed ever so slightly. I was still shaking with rage.

I looked up and seen the family all in defense crouches, a few snarling. The pack growled and snarled right back, especially Paul, who was itching for the order to go at them. The blond leader lifted his and to calm them down. It worked after a few minutes and they all relaxed back, though we stayed tense. I internally smirked when I seen that Fuckward was missing two fingers. Served the fucker right.

"I apologize for my son, but if you could please refrain from attacking." Said the leader of course looking as calm as ever.

_As long as he doesn't say stupid shit then Jake won't attack _Sam thought, nodding his head when it became obvious that mind fucker wouldn't translate.

"We need a day to form a plan, then we'll get back to you on what we should do. I assume if it comes to a fight, you'll help to protect your people?" He asked again, earning another nod from Sam.

_One day only though, we won't have people dying now that we know what's going on. We'll meet back here in twenty-four hours._ Sam thought before turning and running to the trees, giving a bark for us to follow. I glared at Fuckward for a few more seconds before stepping up to Embry and Quil, who waited for me, and began running back to the clearing.

_Everyone meet back up here tomorrow same time, it's going to be a battle soon. Seth, Embry, and Jake you're on patrol. _Sam thought grimly. We all gave each other nudges with our heads before departing our separate ways for the night. I began running the perimeter around Angelica's house and got lost in my thoughts.

_Do you think we'll be okay? _Seth asked, bringing me back from la-la-land. He sounded a bit scared and I felt my heart constrict slightly at the thought of one of my brothers being hurt in battle.

_We'll be fine. We have something worth fighting for, people we need to know are safe. We'll be okay because of these reasons. The vamps fight because they want to, we fight because we have to. It's either them or the imprints, mothers, fathers, sisters, or brothers. We won't lose because of theses reasons. _Embry thought back. I gave a bark of agreement. I felt Seth lighten up before resuming his run.

I knew we would do anything to protect one another. When this fight came we would be ready. I would make sure my brothers came back. I would make sure they would come back for their imprints and family. I would come back for my dad, my pack, my family. I would come back for My Angel.

**Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry but I had writers block, I'll try to update more often I promise.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.**

_Back to Angelica's POV._

It's about four in the afternoon and I haven't seen Jacob all day. I tried calling but he didn't answer. I called Emily and she said she only seen Sam for about two minutes this morning before he disappeared too. I sighed before getting up and plugging my phone into the stereo, turning the music up loud. I decided that I was gonna go cook something for dinner to get my mind off things and stop worrying.

I got out all the ingredients for cheeseburger soup and started cutting up the vegetables and getting wrapped up in my own little world. I was dancing around and singing to the music when a hand clamped down on my shoulder. I screamed like someone in a horror movie and spun around quickly while backing up and gripping the knife in my hand tightly. I relaxed when I seen it was only Leah with an amused look on her face. I stuck my tongue out at her before going into the living room and turning the music down to a gentler volume.

When I got back into the kitchen she was sitting on the counter eating the chips I had been snacking on. I went back over to the opposite counter and began cutting the vegetables again and adding them to the pot. Turning around I caught her eye and waited, knowing she wanted to tell me something.

"These chips are gross. Seriously? Salt and Vinegar?", she stated while scrunching up her nose and setting the bag down. I just raised and eyebrow and waited a little longer. She finally sighed and rolled her eyes before slouching a bit.

"Fine. I came by 'cause I'm worried. I checked and no one has seen the guys since this morning and Embry always answers when I call. I can tell you're worried too since you went all Betty Crocker in here.", she finally spit out.

"Same here, Jake always answers my calls and they can't all be on patrol together. Do you think something bad happened?", I finished in a small voice. I looked up and met her eyes again and she nodded her head before looking back down. I bit my lip and turned back around and stirred the soup trying vainly to distract myself.

"I don't think anyone is hurt, but I have a bad feeling about something.", Leah said breaking the silence. I turned back around and seen her looking distressed. She had tears starting up in her eyes while she chewed at her lip. I walked over to her and hopped up on the counter next to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned my head on her shoulder, trying hard to bring her some comfort. It worked because a few minutes later she sighed and gave a soft giggle when I poked her in the ribs. I smiled and hopped down and turned so that I was standing in front of her.

"We are going to bake a chocolate cake and we are going to crank up the stereo and dance around while singing. We are going to act stupid until they get a hold of us, which you know they will when they can. They'll probably head to Emily's and see that we aren't there then stop by here and then we will watch a movie, okay?", I told her with determination. She nodded her head and smiled big before running into the living room to turn up the music.

After about ten minutes we were both covered in flour and chocolate laughing hysterically. I put the cake in the oven and turned around only to have some of the leftover batter smeared on my face. I opened my eyes and seen Leah standing there trying to act innocent. I grinned and grabbed some and jumped on her, smearing the chocolate all over her face hopping she had more on hers then I had on mine. I jumped back and stared at her waiting for her to react.

"Run", was all she said before lunging at me. I laughed and easily stepped out of the way. I didn't want the house all dirty so I just ran out the back door and into the backyard, noting that it wasn't raining for once. I turned around and seen Leah standing by the house still and grinning like crazy. I backed up when I seen what was in her hand.

"Leah don't you dare!", I squealed but it was already too late. I screamed and tried to run away from the spraying hose, though it wasn't working in my favor since I was laughing too hard.

Biting the inside of my cheek I ran towards the cold water and grabbed the hose from Leah's grasp swiftly and turned it on her. She screamed and vainly tried to save herself from the spraying water. She launched herself at me suddenly and I was laughing too much to step out of the way so we both fell to the ground in a mass of tangled limbs.

A tug of war started and excited screams and giggles filled the air around us. She would spray me some then I would spray her back. It seemed like a never ending contest but it was the most fun I had all day and I was enjoying it. Earlier was completely off my mind as we continued to play fight in the middle of the yard, completely soaking ourselves. It all ended though because we both heard the sound of voices coming from the front yard, a bunch of voices. I looked over at Leah and she looked at me for a second before grabbing my hand and hauling us both to our feet and taking off in a sprint towards the voice.

We stopped when we got to the front to see all the pack and imprints in my yard with what looked like containers of food and blankets. Claire was the first to notice us standing there, most likely looking lost, because her mouth dropped and her eyes widened. That's when I realized we probably looked a hot mess and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Auntie Lee! Angie! What happened to yous?", she exclaimed. Everyone turned around and looked right at us with their eyes going bigger and I felt my face heat up even more. I heard Paul laughed but I ignored it when my eyes connected with Jake's. He looked shocked for a moment but his face changed and he broke out into a wide smile. I grinned back and made a move to step towards him but Leah put an arm out to stop me.

"We have been wondering where the hell you've been all day! What happened? And why is everyone here and what are you guys carrying?", she asked everyone though her eyes were on Embry and she looked hurt.

"Relax we had something we had to do. We'll explain everything shortly at the campfire. That's where we're headed and we stopped by to get you two to come with us.", Sam said trying to sooth things over. Leah looked around and nodded. I went to take another step towards Jake when she blocked me again. I looked over at her and raised my eyebrows. I wanted a kiss!

"Yeah we're still really wet so why don't you hold out on a hug for a second", she said. I blushed again when I realized we were soaked and shivered slightly. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, okay. Let's go get dressed and we'll meet you guys back out here in a few minutes", I said and started walking up the stairs to get inside with Leah right behind me. We got inside and I closed the door before running into the kitchen and grabbing the cake out the oven just in time and stirring the soup. I ran upstairs to my room and seen Leah already in there taking off her clothes. I handed her a towel and took off my own clothes and drying off. I pulled on some yoga pants and a pullover hoodie before handing Leah the same thing and grabbing our wet clothes and putting them in the bathtub to dry.

I went back into the room and put on some gym shoes and put my hair into a bun and went back downstairs to pick up quickly before Leah got done. I turned off the stove and wrote a note to Maw-Maw telling her where I was going and that her dinner was on the stove. I locked the back door, turned off the stereo, and went back towards the front door and seen Leah standing there putting her hair up into a ponytail.

"You ready?", I asked

"Yep, let's go", she replied before heading out the door. I followed and locked up and turned around to just see Jake and Embry in the yard.

"They said they'll meet us there, but beware 'cause really curious as to why you guys were soaking wet. Well I am too but I know you'll tell me", Embry said cheekily to Leah, who was currently being crushed to his chest. He bent down and murmured something to her that made her blush. I looked away and locked eyes with Jake. He grinned like a madman and opened his arms up just in time as I launched myself at him.

He caught me easily and crushed me to his chest and kissing the top of my head. I pulled back and stood on my toes and crushed my lips to his. He immediately hugged my closer and traced my bottom lip with his tongue, asking for permission which I easily granted. He easily won dominance while I wrapped my arms around his neck and breathed in his wonderful woodsy scent. One of the arms that was wrapped around my waist went lower and cupped my ass, pulling me closer to him. I moaned and willed myself to break the kiss. I pulled back and rested my forehead against his and looking into his eyes.

"I missed you today", I whispered.

"I missed you more", he whispered back with a smile. I gave a small smile back and reached down and intertwined my fingers with his and stood back on my feet normally. I turned around and seen Leah and Embry whispering to each other with Embry's arm around her waist. Leah looked away from him and at us and jerked her head back.

"You guys ready to go?"

"Yep, let's get this over with", Jake answered her back. I looked up at him questionably but his eyes were on his brothers. They seemed to have a silent conversation pass through them. I looked at Leah and she had her eyes narrowed on them. She met my eyes with her worried ones and nodded her head at me, saying in no words that something was wrong and she was right from earlier.

She bit her lip and leaned more into Embry and they turned around and headed towards the beach. I went to make a step but found myself being lifted into the air gently and turned to set on Jake's back with his arms securely gripping my legs so I wouldn't fall. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder so that I could see the side of his face. While he was walking I observed his face and felt my heart tighten.

"Something bad is happening isn't it?", I asked him in a whisper, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, but we have everything under control."

I wanted to believe him but my stomach was twisting uncomfortably. I didn't know what was gonna happen but I didn't like the way I felt. Something big was happening and I felt like there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it.

**Please Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer- It's not mine.**

All I had was today to be with him. Tomorrow my Jake and the rest of the pack were going to fight an army of living dead. After the bonfire a few days ago the guys went back to meet up with the vampire family and the physic one said that the fight was coming to Forks. Ever since then the guys have been practicing with the Cullens on how to fight the 'newborn' vampires. And this is all because of fucking Bella.

In a few hours Jake had to carry her up a mountain so that they couldn't find her scent. He was leaving earlier than any of the other guy, and I only had a few hours left with him. He was going to spend the night with Bella, not me. It pissed me off but I held it in since it was apparent that Jake didn't want to go either. I wanted it to be me and him for the rest of the night, but sadly that wasn't happening.

We were currently sitting on his bed, just holding hands and talking. I was worried about tomorrow, though none of the pack members were. They said it would be easy, and they were all excited. I wasn't alone though, the elders and imprints were just as worried as I was. I couldn't explain it but I had a feeling something bad was going to happen and my gut was never wrong.

"Jake, promise me you'll come back to me", I pleaded suddenly. We had somewhat been avoiding the topic. At my plea he looked up from our intertwined hands and locked his eyes with mine. His eyes softened and he leaned in so that our foreheads were touching and grabbed my face with both of his hands.

"I promise that no matter what happens tomorrow, that I will come back to you", he whispered. I felt a few tears spill out but before he could notice I leaned up slightly and kissed him. He moaned into my mouth and pulled my face closer to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned backwards so that I was laying on my back and he was hovering above me. I pulled back from the kiss and looked into his eyes and making up my mind.

"I love you Jake, and I'm ready", I stated, not once breaking eye contact. His eyes searched mine before he nodded and brought his head back down kissing me with more passion than ever before, though he was gentle.

I arched upwards and ran my hands down his shirtless back, getting turned on even more by the muscles. He ran his hands down my sides before tugging my shirt up and over my head, barely breaking the kiss. I moaned at the feeling of his warm hands traveling down my body. I let go of Jake and quickly reached behind me to unclasp my bra before leaning back up to continue the kiss. When I pressed back up to him I gasped at the skin to skin contact and heard Jake give off a low growl.

I raked my nails down his back, trying to get some type of grip on the incredible feeling that Jake was creating from rubbing up against me. I felt his hands go down to the top of my jeans and unbuttoning them, pushing them down my legs which made me arch up even more into him. He suddenly broke the kiss and continued down my neck and making moan loudly. He continued on his path down my body, making sure to leave a trail of kisses down my scar. He kissed the inside of my thighs before grabbing my panties with his teeth and dragging them down and off my legs.

He licked and kissed his way back up to my sex where he paused for a moment before putting one hand on my stomach and taking me into his mouth. I cried out at the feeling and tried to arch up but his hand was keeping me down on the mattress. I reached down and gripped at his hair and moaned when I felt him stick his fingers into me and pumping them in and out while continuing with his oral assault on my clit.

I felt my stomach start to tighten and my breathing increased at the pleasure. Right when I felt as if I was close to my release Jake pulled away, causing me to whimper in disappointment. Instead he just shushed me with his lips on mine. I felt him kick his shorts off and spread my legs before centering himself at my entrance. He pulled back and locked eyes with me while intertwining our fingers and lifting our hands above my head.

"I love you Angel", he said before leaning back down and reconnecting our lips. The moment our lips touched he pushed into me, instantly breaking my barrier. I gasped against his mouth and squeezed my eyes shut while gripping his hands tighter. We both laid completely still for about two minutes before I opened my eyes and looked directly at Jake, nodding my head.

He moved slowly, pulling out of me before gently going back inside slowly. I gasped at the sensation though I still felt some pain. I heard him growl loudly and began thrusting into me faster with each minute and finding a rhythm. I moved my hands from above my head and gripped his arms, digging my fingernails into his skin while arching up to meet his thrust with my own. I felt my stomach tighten once more and clawed at his back crying out in pleasure that his thrust were making. I nipped at his chin while both of our thrust became more urgent and erratic.

"Jake I'm gonna come!", I gasped out. He only grunted in reply and bent his head down to the right side of my neck and nuzzled, his teeth grazing up and down a certain spot. I suddenly found my release and felt the fire take over my veins which caused my to erupt into shaking and twitching in pleasure, my mouth open to let loose a scream of ecstasy. I heard a growl in my ear and felt Jake's hot seed pour inside of me.

Then I felt something sharp break through the skin on my neck. I gasped out and gripped his back harder and arched up even more from the increase in pleasure. After awhile I stopped shaking and gave on last final shudder before slumping back down into the mattress. Jake licked the now broken and sensitive skin on my neck before wrapping an arm around my waist and turning over so that he was on his back and I was on top of him. We laid there for awhile, neither one of us moving and only the sound of heavy breathing filling the room.

"What did you do to my neck?", I asked after awhile. I was tracing his abs with my finger, enjoying the way he kept shivering. I sleepily lifted my head so I could see his face.

"I marked you. It's something all the wolves do when they mate for the same time. It just kinda happened", he replied back just as sleepily. I accepted that answer knowing that the wolves always had weird traditions. I snuggled further into his side and felt his arms tighten around me before I started to drift off into sleep, only to be interrupted before I could even close my eyes.

Jake sighed before unwrapping himself from around me and sat up grabbing the sheet and pulling it over my body. He stood up and grabbed his shorts and pulled them on just as the door to his room opened to reveal Sam. I blushed and gripped the sheet even tighter to my body.

"It's time", was all he said before jerking his head towards the door and walking back out of the room.

My heart dropped and I felt tears fill my eyes. Jake sighed before walking over to me and cupping my face with his hands. He locked eyes with me for a moment and I couldn't read the expression in his eyes. Finally he leaned down and gave me an incredibly gentle kiss. The kiss only lasted for about ten seconds before he broke it and peppered feather light kisses all around my face.

"I gotta go now Angel", he eventually said with his forehead resting against mine. I sighed and nodded my head before standing up from the bed with the sheet wrapped securely around my body. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his middle and rested my head on his chest, squeezing him tightly.

"I know, but just come back like you said. I love you Jake", I mumbled into his chest knowing he could hear me. He just crushed me closer to him and kissed my forehead.

"I'm coming back Angel, I promise. I love you", he whispered into my hair before slowly breaking the embrace. Giving me one last lingering kiss on the mouth he slowly made his way out of the house and into the woods. I heard a howl before everything was silent. I sighed and got up to get dressed and head home before meeting up with the other imprints tomorrow. The feeling in my stomach never leaving.

THE NEXT DAY

Me and Leah were laying on the floor with Claire in between us while we played video games and Emily and Kim were in the kitchen making some sandwiches. The boys had all left earlier and we just had to sit and play the waiting game. Brady was outside in the woods while Collin was guarding Jake's house where the elders were. They had to stay behind just in case any stray vampires got loose. Why we didn't all just stay in one house is beyond me.

All my attention was on the game when all of a sudden a sharp pain took over the right side of my body. I gasped and dropped the controller and grabbed my side, rolling over so that I was in a fetal position. I heard voices but I couldn't tell who was talking and what they were saying. All I could focus on was the pain. I felt tears roll down my face and could taste blood in my mouth from where I was biting my lip. Then it all stopped just as quickly as it came leaving me laying there and confused. Then it clicked; this wasn't my pain. It was Jake's! I don't know how I knew but I just did.

I felt a pull in my gut trying to lead me to Jake and quickly sat up. I looked around and seen all the girls looking at me with worry written all over there faces. I opened my mouth to tell them what happened when the door suddenly burst open and Brady ran in looking frantic. He started jumbling a bunch of words together though I couldn't understand him since he was speaking way too quickly.

"Whoa, Brady, calm down and repeat what you just said but slower", Kim said gently to try and sooth him.

"I said there was an accident! Jake was hurt and the guys are taking him home so that the doctor bloodsucker can check on him! We ne- Angelica why are you bleeding?"

I ignored everyone and bolted out the door running at full speed towards Jake's house. I heard voices shout out behind me but I just ignored them. I knew they would do the same thing if it was their wolf. I seen the little house up above and pushed my legs to go faster. I just made it into the yard and went to go inside when I felt a warm arm grab my from behind and crush me to into an equally warm chest. I went to get free but was kept in securely in place. I looked up and seen that it was Paul and was about to cuss him out and demand he let me go when I heard a heart-wrenching sound. Jacob was screaming in pain and the sound made me stop struggling.

"You can't go in there yet. The doc is fixing him up and then I promise that you will be the first one to see him", Paul leaned down and soothed in my ear. Any other time I would have been shocked to learn that Paul could be gentle but I was still frozen. I began crying letting myself sob. I felt Paul pull us over and sat us down at the bottom of the stairs. I sat down next to him and brought my knees to my chest and covered my ears letting my elbows rest on my knees. I felt Paul reach behind me and rub circles into my upper back. I just crossed my ankles and rocked back and forth slowly.

Though my ears were covered I could still hear. I knew that everyone was here and that Paul was keeping people away from me which I would thank him later for. I didn't want to talk right now, not even to Leah. I didn't want to look up and see everyone else getting to kiss and hold their wolves while mine was in immense pain. I uncovered my ears when the screams seemed to stop. I looked at Paul but he just shook his head.

"Not yet, though not long now. By the way you're really dirty and you have blood on your face. What happened?", he asked. I looked down at my self to notice that I was indeed dirty. When I ran from Emily's I didn't grab any shoes and my feet had dirt all over them, along with the jeans I had on. I looked at my tank top and seen a hole at the bottom and that it was slightly wet by my breast. I knew it was probably blood from my lip but I couldn't really tell since the tank was black.

"I just bit my lip really hard, it's not bad. And when I heard what happened I just ran here", I answered him hoarsely. I grabbed the bottom of the already ruined tank top and brought it to my face and wiped off the already semi-dried blood. I sighed and squeezed his arm before standing up shakily and heading on the porch where Billy was sitting not looking much better than I was. I sat down at his side and rested my head on his knees. I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze which he returned.

After a few minutes I heard a loud roar of a truck. I looked up and seen that it was, of course, Bella! I glared at her as she got out and started to make her way over to use. She didn't make it to the steps before Paul put his arm out and stopped her from going any farther. She curled her lip at him and tried to push past his arm. Of course he didn't even budge, just smirked at her. I looked across from where I was sitting and locked eyes with Leah who was leaning against Embry. I couldn't deal with this bitch right now but I wanted her to go away. She nodded at me and looked over at he pale girl.

"Why the fuck are you here? Have you not done enough damage?!", Leah screeched at her. Bella looked scared and tried to harden her face, though she failed.

"I'm here to see Jake, he'll want to see me when he's done with Carlisle", she said before try, and failing once more, to get past Paul.

"Bitch", I scoffed at her and rolled my eyes. I wasn't going to say anything to her but she just knew what buttons to push. She had her love, why the fuck did she keep coming for mine. I could see it in her face that she wanted to selfishly hold onto Jake. He fucking belonged to me! Not this bitch.

"Excuse me?", she turned towards me and tried to look fierce.

"I said bitch. You know as in cunt, asswipe, twat, a piece of trash. What? You don't know your name?", I said to her mockingly, completely ignoring the fact that I was using horrible words in front of a child and the elders. I fucking hated her. This is all her fault. Jake is hurt and it was her fault.

It was completely silent for a heartbeat before muffled laughs started, though Paul and Leah laughed without trying to hide it. I ignored it all though as Bella's face got and ugly red. We just stared at each other. I wanted more than anything to punch her in the face and I could tell she wanted the same thing. Then she smirked at me. I've seen that type of smirk before from people in school and was quite frankly shocked that she had the balls to say it. But my shock quickly turned to anger once more.

"You stupid fucking ni-", she was cut off by me jumping up and leaning from the top stair down to her.

"If you call me a nigger I swear on everything that I love I am coming down these steps and beating the shit out of your pasty ass. Do I make myself clear?" I growled at her. Her eyes widened and she took a smart step back. I was breathing loudly trying to calm myself down. I hated that word. And to try and call me it while the man I love is not but fifty feet from me in pain? I was surprised at my patience.

It was completely silent this time. No one was snickering. I seen Paul shaking slightly though not enough to be worried about. I had this under control and he knew that. I looked back at Bella and curled my lip back and narrowed my eyes at her. She tried to seem as if she wasn't scared but she was shaking slightly. I could tell she was the type of person who would only talk shit if she had someone standing in front of her. And right now, she had no one.

"Leave."

She gave me a look that said this clearly wasn't over but stumbled back to her ugly truck anyway. I stood there watching her drive away when I heard the door to the house open. I whipped around to see Dr. Cullen coming out of the house. He looked around before finding me and locking eye. I sighed in relief. Jake was going to be okay!

"He's asking for you", he told me. I needed to hear no more. I ran into the house and straight into Jake's room. I stopped when I was about two feet into the room though. He looked horrible! His entire right side was bandaged and he looked clammy. His face was scrunched up in pain. I felt tears prick my eyes but forced them down. If he saw me crying he would worry and it wasn't about me.

"Oh Jake.."

"Hi Angel", he whispered. I walked closer until I was by the bed before I got on my knees and gently grabbed his hand that wasn't injured. I brought my other hand up and stroked his cheek softly. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch.

"I came back to you like you said", he said while opening his eyes and locking them with mine. I gave him a small smile and shook my head.

"That you did. Thank you", I breathed. I leaned forward and kissed his forehead. I sighed and stood up and let go of his hand. He looked up at me and frowned but I just smiled at him.

"I'm just gonna go call Maw-Maw and tell her I'm staying the night. Your dad wants to see you. Besides I need to go grab some pillows and blankets from the hall closet so that I can make a bed on the floor."

"Just crawl into bed with me."

"Absolutely not! You need to heal! I'll lay on the floor right next to you though. Talk to your dad, I'll be right back."

He frowned at me not sleeping in the bed but nodded all the same. I told Billy that Jake wanted to see him before walking to the hall closet and grabbing all the things I would need for the night. I walked into the bathroom to clean myself up while everyone went to see Jake. I would take a shower but I didn't want to be away from Jake. I would just take one in the morning while he was asleep.

I walked back into his room to see everyone left already. He smiled big when he seen me causing me to smile as well. I made a small bed on the floor right next to the bed before walking over and grabbing Jake's Batman shirt. I took off my jeans and tank top and pulled the large shirt over my head. I pulled my hair into a bun before turning around and seeing Jake look at me through lust filled eyes. I bit my lip to hold back a giggle and walked over to him and bending down to his level.

"Once you're healed I promise me and you will have lots of fun", I whispered in his ear. He just groaned and shook his head.

"Tease", he growled. That time I did giggle which caused Jake to chuckle before stopping and grimacing in pain. I stopped laughing and leaned down to gently grab his face in my hands. I leaned down and kissed him slowly so that I wouldn't hurt him. I pulled back and gave him one more peck before kissing his forehead and getting down into my little bed. When I was all settled I grabbed his hand with my own and let them rest against my heart.

"I love you Jake."

"Love you too Angel", he mumbled before his snores filled the room. I snuggled into the blankets and closed my eyes. I don't pray often but I did that night. I prayed that Jake would heal quickly and that all of the Bella drama would go away. Once I was done I drifted off into sleep and kept mine and Jake's hands in place over my heart.

**That's the longest chapter I've ever wrote! Please review!**


End file.
